


Рождественско-новогодняя стори про Ёдзи Кудо и бомбу

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, M/M, Rating: NC17, UST, Новый Год, Рождество, ангст, новогодняя история в стиле «Белого Креста», романтика, стеб, экшен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: На миссии под Рождество Ёдзи серьёзно ранили. Ну и подарочек, блин!
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. Ёдзи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Iren.  
> ===================
> 
> Текст начинался для «Сикрет Санты-2018» и не был дописан.

Сложно пытаться жить, когда от жизни-то осталось всего ничего. Когда знаешь, что она скоро закончится. Человек сразу начинает вспоминать о стольких вещах. Что хотел сделать, о чём мечтал. Что запланировал в следующем году. Что не выполнил в году уходящем, хотя обещал.

Ёдзи лежал и думал. Он не успел бросить курить. А ведь собирался. Ну так, в долгосрочной перспективе. Он не сходил в этом году на могилу Аски. Хотя зачем, ха-ха, если Аска и так регулярно навещает его — во снах — раз в месяц, а то и чаще. Он не приударил за той молоденькой вдовушкой, что заходила в их магазин две недели подряд и бросала на него такие призывные взгляды. Правда, Ая кидал на него взгляды ещё более грозные, так что любой идиот бы поостерёгся, а Кудо Ёдзи идиотом не был. Он не рассказал Оми, куда спрятал ту кассету с порнушкой, что случайно нашёл в гараже. И ему, если честно, всё равно, чибик её прятал или Кэн, но лучше уж Кэн, потому что маленьким мальчикам рано смотреть гейский БДСМ. Да и любой другой БДСМ тоже, раз уж на то пошло. Он не подарил Момоэ-сан тот пояс из собачьей шерсти. На рынке говорили, самое то при старческих болях в пояснице.

Он не признался Ае...

Да, не признался. Допустим, это можно было сделать прямо сейчас, ещё не поздно: часики на электронном табло пока тикали. Но, с другой стороны, — а зачем? Даже если Ая свяжется с Оми, и тот расскажет, как обезвредить бомбу, даже если умудрится вынести его из этого подвала на себе, даже если Кэн успеет вызвать скорую...

— Ая, не дури, — прохрипел Ёдзи. — Не смей её трогать! И радиоволны! Нельзя связываться с Оми. Отключи рацию, быстро. Вдруг сдетонирует! — пробормотал Ёдзи заплетающимся языком тихо, но решительно.

Самодельная бомба с кучей разноцветных проводов. Должна рвануть, судя по всему, через пару часов и сколько-то там минут. Ёдзи смотрел на таймер, запрокинув голову, в глазах плыло и двоилось после удара, но электронные огоньки цифр мерцали перед глазами достаточно ярко. Кэн и Оми, — если они до этого момента были на связи, — уже должны были отправить сигнал об эвакуации здания.

— Ты спокойно можешь подождать часа полтора. А потом приедет сапёрная команда Критикер, и они со всем разберутся. Ая! Не пори горячку!

Он дрожащими пальцами схватил Аю за руку и всмотрелся в его лицо. Губы, достаточно полные, на вкус Ёдзи, сейчас были стиснуты в тонкую узкую полоску. Взгляд казался сосредоточенным и даже злым — что, в принципе, не удивительно. Ая сжал рукав плаща Ёдзи с такой силой, что в пальцах скрипнула кожа.

— Не разговаривай, — проговорил он. — И лежи. Тебе нельзя вставать.

Судя по его решительному виду, Ая ждал. И мог бы прождать целую вечность.

Кое у кого в этом подвале вечности не было. Два раза в прошлом ему повезло, но на третий... Обычно с огнестрельными ранениями в живот долго не живут.

Ёдзи это знал и, разумеется, Ае это тоже было известно. В тусклом свете красноватой лампы казалось, что вместо лица у него яростная маска: хмуро сведённые брови, сверкающие чёрным бездонным зрачком глаза.

— Ая, прости. Если бы я тебя послушал... Если бы не полез вперёд...

То подстрелили бы Аю. А ты не мог допустить этого, верно, Ёдзи? И, разумеется, ты не признаешься. Не сейчас и не так. А значит, уже никогда.

А ведь утро так хорошо начиналось! Холод выстудил «Конеко», но Ая в своём свитере был такой тёплый и уютный со сна. Ёдзи повис на нём, украдкой втянув носом запах его волос, и запричитал, что не хочет в такую холодину открывать магазин. И Ая даже не прогнал его, как обычно. Не призвал к порядку. Пробормотал только: «Да, действительно хо-о-олодно...» и зевнул так мило, по-домашнему, прикрыв рот ладонью, что у Ёдзи внутри что-то скрутилось от ощущения неправильной нежности. Которую он не должен был испытывать — потому что ведь Ая — мужик, они — убийцы, и обычно Ёдзи заинтересован в грудастых девчулях старше восемнадцати... но всё равно испытал.

Потом появилась Манкс, принарядившаяся по случаю холодов в ультракороткий и, разумеется, красный полушубок, — не изменяет своим вкусам, молодец, — и принесла миссию по устранению психа с бомбой. Мол, вот вам, Вайсс, подарок к Рождеству, последняя миссия в уходящем году, выполнить её будет легко, как мешок подарков у Санта-Клауса украсть. Под крупным торговым центром некий неадекват устроил логово и собирается всё взорвать, когда в помещении будут зажигать главную ёлку. Неадеквата надо ликвидировать, угрозу взрыва — устранить, праздник не должен быть испорчен.

Кто же знал, что псих окажется вооружён бронебойными, способными пробивать кевлар. Кто же знал, что Ёдзи сегодня окажется таким невезучим.

— Ая... Я в порядке. Ты только не трогай эту хрень, слышишь? На таймере ещё куча времени. И Критикер скоро приедут.

Ая смотрел на него и молча хмурился. Будто решал на экзамене какую-то трудную задачу.

А задачка действительно была не из лёгких. Ёдзи запустил взрывное устройство, случайно упав на него собственной тушей после ранения. Ну, вообще он не специально. Сперва его отшвырнуло на противоположную стену, потом он ударился головой об угол цементной стены, а уже после, судя по всему, — повалился прямо на хлипкий деревянный стол с верстаком и своротил всё это хозяйство на пол. От удара включился отсчёт взрывателя бомбы. Тротил с кучей разноцветных проводов шёл в комплекте. В своё оправдание Ёдзи мог бы сказать, что на бомбу он падал, уже будучи без сознания. Отключился, когда приложился черепушкой к стене. В трезвом уме он бы так не лоханулся. Но в остальном был виноват. Не послушался окрика «Ёдзи, осторожно! Назад!», задумался об утренней покладистости Аи. Совершил смертельную ошибку.

Пока он валялся в несознанке, Ая разобрался с мудаком, слепившим эту бомбу: прирезал его катаной.

— Не надо было его убивать, — вдруг хрипло проговорил Ёдзи, осенённый идеей. — Узнали бы, как обезвредить бомбу.

— Мне пришлось бы резать ему пальцы, чтобы он сказал правду? — уточнил Ая. Кажется, в его голосе зазвучала странная насмешка, но Ёдзи списал эту слуховую галлюцинацию на собственное ранение. В прошлый раз, когда они были на миссии, и он ударился лбом о низкую притолоку, Ёдзи казалось, что у Кэна выросла грудь! Потом выяснилось, что тот просто забыл снять камуфляж... Но история вышла занятная. Правда, Кэн сильно бесится и орёт до сих пор, стоит только кому-нибудь о ней ему напомнить. Странный Кэн. Ничего же не было, они только обнимались! Ая от этих шуток, кстати, тоже не в восторге. Особо оговорил, чтобы Ёдзи прекратил Кэна подкалывать.

Говорить было тяжело, больно, ныл живот, да ещё кружилась голова после того, как повстречалась со стеной. Ёдзи сглотнул и мужественно, ради Аи, продолжил их разговор:

— Да, не думаю, что с пальцами бы получилось. Этот парень мог бы соврать, из вредности. Отомстить нам напоследок. Так сказать, из могилы.

Ая снова издал какой-то звук, не размыкая губ.

— Что? — прошептал Ёдзи. Напоследок он бы хотел узнать всё. Поэтому цеплялся за каждую мелочь. Ему очень не хотелось уходить.

Ая мотнул головой в отрицательном жесте.

— Нет, ничего. Держись, Ёдзи. Ты должен.

Зловещие цифры на электронном табло продолжали отсчитывать время.

— Может... — Ёдзи облизнул пересохшие губы. — Может, я останусь здесь, типа прослежу за всем, а ты пока пойдёшь?

— Куда?

— Ну, эвакуироваться. Из-за бомбы. Она ж взорвётся когда-нибудь.

— Ах да, бомба. — Ая приподнялся и потянул руки к проводам и взрывателю. — Почему...

Ёдзи перехватил его на середине движения, вцепился в кисти его рук и вскрикнул:

— Не вздумай обезвреживать сам!

Ая посмотрел на него озадаченным взглядом.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что самопал! Ты что, думаешь, это так же просто, как в кино про супер-хрено-героев? Разрезал красный провод — и всё? Тут могут быть какие угодно ловушки…

Ая хмыкнул и пробормотал:

— Жаль, что ты не был знаком с Пешкой, не боялся бы всякой ерунды…

— Что? — Ёдзи решил, что у него начинаются предсмертные галлюцинации. Голова и так уже кружилась. Наверное, предчувствие собственной смерти заставило его сказать то, о чём он не собирался говорить Ае никогда. Превозмогая боль и практически стоя обеими ногами в могиле, он проговорился: — Ая. Сейчас я говорю серьёзно. Уходи. Я не хочу потерять ещё и тебя.

Его замутило, голова закружилась. Кажется, он вот-вот должен был потерять сознание.

— Ёдзи?

— Не смей, Ая. Ты должен выжить. Тебе есть ради чего жить, слышишь? Не вздумай рисковать ради такого как я. То, что я чувствую, пускай останется со мною; я унесу свои чувства в могилу, и тебя ничего не будет беспокоить. Ая, пообещай мне... Слышишь? Пообещай...

Его признание прервал треск и хрипы рации. Почему Ая её не отключил? Он просил же!..

— Секунду, — попросил Ая, отнял у Ёдзи свою руку и схватился за рацию. — Оми? Приём! Повтори?!

Рация захрипела снова, и искажённый помехами голос Оми произнёс:

— Бригада сейчас будет на месте. Где вы?

— Выход 2-А. Я встречу.

У Ёдзи окончательно потемнело в глазах, и он упал в черноту, теряя последнюю связь с реальностью. Кажется, Ая, схватив его за руку, приказывал ему держаться. Но он падал, падал и падал, и от этого падения его никто не мог удержать, даже один из самых важных людей в его никчёмной — уже закончившейся — жизни.

***  
Когда он открыл глаза, то первым делом увидел грудь третьего размера, маняще покачивающуюся в вырезе белого халатика с крупными розовыми пуговицами. Ёдзи сглотнул, вздохнул и закашлялся. Помимо горла тут же вспыхнул болью живот. Ощущение было такое, словно кто-то мстительный решил намотать его кишки на лезвие катаны. Ёдзи быстро уловил правила игры и попытался не кашлять. Но было уже поздно. Грудь всколыхнулась и исчезла. Как неприятно.

Ещё неприятнее стали всякие обрывочные видения из каких-то снов, которые полезли ему в голову, стоило только унять кашель. Сны казались до отвратительности реальными. Вот какие-то тёмные монстры обступили его в красноватом свете адской преисподней, он попытался дорого продать свою жизнь и убить парочку-другую, но внезапно один из них принял облик Аи, снял с него часы, взамен надел наручники и заявил, что все они хотят ему помочь. Вот Ёдзи куда-то повезли в машине, а в ушах постоянно завывала сирена, такая дурацкая, будто пожарная. Ему действительно было плохо и жарко в тот момент, должно быть, он и правда горел. Поэтому он попытался скинуть с себя одежду, но один из пожарных с внешностью Аи приказал ему не двигаться, иначе он привяжет его к носилкам. Какой странный сон. Но Ёдзи был рад любому сну, если в нём не было Аски с её обвинениями и рассуждениями о его нынешней жизни. Потом ему снилось, что он на приёме у врача. Вокруг было всё белое, его наконец-то раздели, и Ёдзи даже начал слегка замерзать. Врач всё выпытывал, какая у него группа крови и что-то ещё про полицию и какие-то заявления с протоколами; рядом, над ухом, слышался голос Аи, который с кем-то спорил и что-то доказывал, а потом Ёдзи почувствовал укол в вену — и больше ничего не было.

— Лежите, пожалуйста. Не пытайтесь вставать, — произнёс приятный женский голос, и Ёдзи вскинул глаза. В его поле зрения попало одеяло в мелкий голубой ромбик, которым он был укрыт, и симпатичная медсестра, молоденькая, с красиво накрашенными ресницами.

— Я что, заболел?.. — спросил Ёдзи хрипящим горлом, осёкся, почувствовав, как в горле саднит и царапает, и уточнил: — У меня ангина?

— Нет, это, должно быть, от интубации. Аппарат вчера отсоединили... Вас привезли с огнестрельным ранением брюшной полости. Это было два дня назад, вы всё это время провели без сознания. Доктор волновался о черепно-мозговой травме...

— Надо же. Как жутко. И неужели это всё со мной?.. — пробормотал Ёдзи. — Два дня — это, значит... Сегодня двадцать седьмое? И я Рождество пропустил?

Медсестричка кивнула и похлопала своими ресницами.

— А ты, наверное, и есть мой подарок, сладкое рождественское пирожное? — промурлыкал Ёдзи — насколько это было можно сделать с больным горлом. — Я так рад, что тебя дождался. Ты просто прелесть как хороша. Как тебя зовут, красавица?

— Анна, — медсестричка хихикнула. — Родителям нравились европейские имена.

— Да что ты говоришь! — Ёдзи попытался приподняться, чтобы улечься повыше и не смотреть на свою новую знакомую с третьим размером груди снизу вверх. Его бы порадовала ещё одна возможность заглянуть в декольте халатика. Не рассчитав коварностей раненого и недавно прооперированного тела, он скривился от нового приступа внезапной резкой боли в животе.

— Нет, лежите спокойно, вам нельзя вставать! — переполошилась Анна. — У вас же швы!

— Да я только... подушку... — пробормотал Ёдзи, тяжело дыша и пережидая приступ. Что за чёрт, и вот так каждый раз после ранений, а он всё никак не научится!..

— Аико-сан, вы собирались сходить за доктором, — произнёс вдруг мужской голос откуда-то сбоку. — А с подушкой мы сами разберёмся.

Красотка Аико Анна пискнула «ой, простите, что разбудила» и упорхнула прочь из палаты, а Ёдзи повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Аей.

Некоторое время они молчали. Ёдзи отметил синяки под глазами, встрёпанные волосы и мятый ворот коричневой рубашки, не до конца выправленный из-под бежевой безрукавки.

— Давно ты здесь?  
— Подушку поправить?

Они сказали это одновременно и оба снова замолчали. Потом Ая сузил глаза, и Ёдзи понял: настала пора оправдываться. Потому что Ая всегда почему-то выходил из себя, если Ёдзи начинал при нём кого-то клеить.

А потом он вспомнил, что трепал языком в последние минуты перед тем, как потерять сознание. Ну, тогда, в подвале. Про чувства. Нужно было срочно объяснить Ае, что чувства — это чувства, а медсёстры — это просто медсёстры.

— Ая. Ты всё неправильно понял. Она просто... Это рефлекс. Привычка.

— Что?

— Ну... Хобби. Если вижу красивую девушку, то не могу удержаться.

— Хобби. — Ая произнёс это слово с такой интонацией, будто говорил о тараканах.

— Просто познакомиться, ничего такого. Телефончик спросить. И всё.

Ая встал с кресла — низкого и на вид мягкого, достаточно удобного. О, господи, достаточно удобного для того, чтобы провести в нём практически безвылазно пару дней в ожидании, когда твой товарищ по команде очнётся от своей черепно-мозговой травмы. Ёдзи почувствовал себя настоящим мудаком.

— Ая, прости.

Ая хмыкнул.

— Нет, я не потому прошу прощения. Ты вот сейчас можешь после моих слов подумать, будто там, в подвале, мои слова о тебе были тоже из-за хобби, — судя по взгляду, которым одарил его Ая, теперь он именно так и думал, ай, молодец, Ёдзи! — Так вот! Это не так!! Совершенно не так!

— Совершенно? — Ая приблизился к нему на пару коротких шагов и встал вплотную к койке. Ёдзи ощутил тепло его бедра своими пальцами. Скосил взгляд и неожиданно заметил в своей вене иглу, примотанную для надёжности пластырем к коже. Вот стоит только потерять сознание, а врачи уже тут как тут: иглами тебя готовы утыкать и швами зашить. Впрочем, он жив, и это было самым главным. Ая проследил за его взглядом. — Не шевелись лишний раз, а то снова выскочит.

С этими словами он нагнулся, протянул руку и отрегулировал подачу раствора через систему капельницы, — кажется, именно этим собиралась заняться медсестра, когда Ёдзи пришёл в сознание.

— О, ты даже в таком разбираешься? А откуда?.. — удивлённо протянул Ёдзи.

— Слишком долго рассказывать, да и уметь тут нечего. Так что ты там говорил о своих хобби?

— Ах, о хобби... Ая. Кажется, я сболтнул лишнего, да? В смысле, ты можешь подумать, что то был мой предсмертный бред или, что ещё хуже, оказаться из этих, из яростных ненавистников. Ты же вообще много чего ненавидишь...

— Ёдзи, — прервал его Ая чрезвычайно мягким голосом. — Разве сейчас похоже, что я что-то ненавижу?

— Ну... Честно говоря, не очень... — Ая наклонился ещё ближе к нему и осторожно приобнял его за плечи, понуждая откинуться на руку. Другой рукой слегка потянул подушку вверх. Ёдзи от неожиданности напрягся и чуть не взвыл от новой вспышки боли в животе. — Ненавидишь! — завопил он. — Ой, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь!..

Кажется, Ая усмехнулся. Он быстро отвернулся и отошёл, так что Ёдзи не успел разглядеть, точно ли это была улыбка, а не гримаса ненависти. Отдышавшись, Ёдзи продолжил мысль.

— В общем, ладно. Это был не бред. Я действительно думал то, о чём говорил.

— О чём же?

— О тебе. И о моих чувствах. Чёрт, фигово вышло, что Рождество уже закончилось. Так было бы классно признаться именно в этот день... Но в более подходящей обстановке. Не рядом с трупом возле бомбы, если ты меня понимаешь... Хотя я не собирался признаваться вовсе, можешь мне поверить. Просто так совпало, одно к одному, понимаешь...

— Я подумаю.

— Ой, кстати, а как бомба? Её же обезвредили? Наверное, да, если... Что ты сказал?

Аины глаза прищурились из-за тёплой усмешки.

— Я сказал, что подумаю. Если ты действительно хочешь этих отношений со мной. Главное, чтобы тебя не отвлекло очередное хобби.

Ёдзи выдохнул. Оказывается, пока Ая ему отвечал, он сидел и слушал, затаив дыхание. Сердце тут же понеслось вскачь, — Ёдзи не только почувствовал его ускоренное биение в груди, но также услышал усилившийся писк собственного кардиомонитора. Звук был выставлен самый минимальный, но Ая всё равно его расслышал, иначе с чего бы его глаза метнулись в сторону аппарата.

— Мне надо дойти до телефона в холле. Парни просили сразу позвонить, как только ты очнёшься. Оми горит желанием прочитать тебе лекцию о том, как отличить бомбу от электронных часов с табло.

Ёдзи скрипнул зубами.

— Ну, знаешь... Выглядело похоже.

— Если тебя успокоит, то бомба всё-таки нашлась. Её обнаружили позже и вовремя обезвредили. Она была установлена возле ёлки в главном торговом зале.

— О да, теперь я спокоен.

Ая почему-то замешкался, стоя на пороге. Затем оглянулся.

— Не волнуйся, я не сбегу, — сказал Ёдзи. — И никакое хобби меня не отвлечёт! Верь мне!

— Конечно, верю. Пока у тебя стоит этот катетер, я в тебе абсолютно уверен, — фыркнул Ая и быстро вышел. Слишком поспешно. Вероятно, чтобы не слышать шокированного вскрика Ёдзи, который тот издал, когда откинул край одеяла и понял, о каком именно катетере шла речь. Иного от врачей Ёдзи и не ожидал. Все больницы — гадость.

Аи не было минут пять, но за это время Ёдзи весь извёлся. Доктора, обещанного глазастой Анной, всё не было, вот и верь после этого всяким медсестричкам, чьи достоинства ограничиваются только внешностью. Кардиомонитор уныло и печально попискивал, капельница медленно капала, без Аи было совсем невесело. Ёдзи пообещал себе, что первым делом расспросит доктора о том, когда ему будет можно вставать с кровати. Можно будет закинуться обезболивающим... И да, покурить. Ох, чёрт! Как же ему хочется курить!

Он не дождался доктора, так и уснул, свесив голову на плечо. Когда тихо хлопнула дверь, и в палату вернулся Ая, — он проснулся, но не до конца. Спать вполглаза — не сказать чтобы приятный навык, но он был полезен, Ёдзи приобрёл его ещё до начала работы в Вайсс, когда был детективом.

— Спи спокойно. Больница охраняется Критикер, — сказал Ая. — Сейчас вечер, парни придут навещать тебя с утра.

Ёдзи дёрнул ногой под одеялом, де я тебя услышал, — и провалился в глубокий сон.

***  
Кэн всерьёз притащил ему куклу даруму. Если честно, Ёдзи сперва подумал было, что это футбольный мяч.

Оми сидел возле его койки и чистил яблоки, Аи не было, сегодня он остался в магазине.

— Составляет кадомацу для украшения входа в «Конеко», — сообщил Кэн, сочно вгрызаясь в одно из яблок. Он жрал его прямо с кожурой.

— Кто-то опять скоро наберёт вес, — подколол его Ёдзи. Точнее, попытался. Ему очень жалко было своих яблок! Больничная еда была настоящим отстоем. Все эти рисовые кашки на воде, шпинат, тофу и пресная рыба… Ёдзи же хотелось жареной говядины. Ну или жареной лапши по-тайски с острым говяжьим супом.

— Нет уж, у меня с весом всё в порядке, я его контролирую, — Кэн хмыкнул, подкинул в воздух и тут же ловко поймал своё недогрызенное яблоко. — А вот ты, если проваляешься без движения ещё неделю, начнёшь терять мышечную массу. И ни одна девчонка на тебя больше не посмотрит!

Ёдзи сперва хотел было парировать ответом про животный магнетизм и опыт, но подумал об Ае и заткнулся. Иногда его бросало в нутряную дрожь, когда он думал об Ае. Несмотря на то, что тот ему нравился, Ёдзи никогда не позволял себе задумываться об отношениях. Теперь же, получив шанс, он сам себе стал напоминать заблудившегося в пустыне и мучимого жаждой путника. Фантазии и миражи о зелёных оазисах подстерегали его на каждом шагу.

— Снова болит, Ёдзи-кун? — заботливо спросил Оми. — Сходить за врачом? Можно попросить, чтобы сделали ещё обезболивающий укол.

— Да нет, спасибо. Часок я потерплю, а там и до вечерних уколов дело дойдёт, — ответил Ёдзи и кривовато улыбнулся. — На самом деле, мне кой-чего другого нужно.

Оми мотнул головой и улыбнулся тоже:

— Нет, Ёдзи-кун. Доктор сказал, никаких сигарет. Зато знаешь, что у меня есть? Открытки! Мы с Кэном ходили покупать сегодня. Тебе сколько штук оставить?

— О, да бросьте, парни! Вы всерьёз собираетесь поздравлять друг друга? — Ёдзи чуть не поперхнулся кусочком яблока. — Как малые дети, ей-богу!

Оми покачал головой, будто маленький старичок, умудрённый богатым жизненным опытом.

— Зря ты так говоришь. Видел бы ты, сколько открыток уже прислали тебе наши постоянные покупательницы! Они все волнуются о тебе. Как только узнали, что ты в больнице...

— Не сомневаюсь...

— Ёдзи-кун! Как минимум, нужно всем ответить, это же элементарная вежливость! Так принято! Возражения не принимаются, и точка!

Оми отвернулся к объёмистой сумке, в которой, судя по всему, и находилась почта. Маленький хренов почтальон. Внезапно Ёдзи заметил, как Кэн украдкой что-то подсунул ему под одеяло. Пачку сигарет с зажигалкой!

— Дружище! Спасибо! — одними губами проартикулировал Ёдзи. У него аж сердце наполнилось радостью. Вот подарок так подарок! Кэн сделал зверское лицо и отошёл подальше, чтобы Оми ничего не заподозрил.

— Кстати, а от Аи ничего нет? — спросил Ёдзи, немного успокоенный ближайшим грядущим будущим, в котором он непременно затянется замечательной и вкусной сигаретой. — Ну, там... Может на словах что-то просил передать? Или... открытка? Надписанная тушью по шёлковой бумаге, в лучших традициях самурайских предков?.. — Ёдзи кривил губы, хотя ему вовсе было не смешно. Пообещать, что подумает, а после динамить два дня подряд?

Оми помотал головой:

— Нет... Ничего не передавал. Ни мне, ни Кэну.

— Когда мы уходили, он всерьёз собирался украшать «Конеко» к Новому году. Сказал, что уже пора.

— А, да, — покивал Оми. И потом понизил голос: — Нам звонила Манкс. Просила не отлучаться сегодня вечером. Так что, если завтра мы не сможем прийти, ты не волнуйся. Хорошо, Ёдзи-кун?

— Зло не дремлет и на праздниках не отдыхает, — кисло ответил Ёдзи. — Я всё понимаю. Тогда хватит тут прохлаждаться, идите уже. Скоро вечер, и часы посещения подходят к концу...

— Ты что, мы не хотим приходить к закрытию магазина, ведь тогда Ая заставит нас убирать всё! — пожаловался Кэн, но всё равно послушно отправился вслед за Оми к выходу. — Кстати, хорошо, что тот выстрел был не смертельным! Прослойка кевлара, говорят, сильно помогла, иначе пуля могла бы пройти навылет и раздробить позвоночник. Ёдзи, ты просто везунчик! Отделался лёгким испугом!

— Хватит, ничего слышать об этом не хочу! — выкрикнул Ёдзи в спину уходящему Кэну.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше собственное поведение в ту ночь казалось ему похожим на плохую клоунскую игру в цирке. Какие, к чертям, признания, какие смертельные раны? Да, он был реально увлечён Аей. Но также он был достаточно хладнокровен, чтобы держать свой интерес при себе. Если бы не тот удар головой. Чёрт. А Ая. Тоже хорош. Легко подхватил игру, подарил ему ложную надежду, а сам... «Сосну-у-входа» составляет, видите ли! Новогодние украшения что, важнее человеческих взаимоотношений? Кстати, об этом. О чувствах и прочем. Как Ая представлял себе их новые взаимоотношения? Если он и вправду себе их представлял.

Ёдзи внезапно понял, что лежит и истерит, будто впервые влюбившийся подросток. И решил, что хватит. Потому что он взрослый мужик и будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления. А ближайшей насущной проблемой была проблема курения, и вот как раз над её решением можно было поработать в первую очередь. Однако, только он потянулся за сигаретами, в палату вошла медсестра, — сегодня была смена Сато-сан, замужней женщины с тремя детьми и мужем-клерком, так что Ёдзи лишь вежливо поздоровался, — и начала ставить ему вечерние уколы, замерять температуру и суетиться с капельницей.

Хорошо ещё, что с сегодняшнего дня Ёдзи уже разрешили вставать, иначе подобного больничного однообразия он бы долго не вынес. Когда минут через сорок закончились все процедуры, он осторожно поднялся с койки, натянул на плечи тёплую юката и отправился прогуливаться по коридору.

Повсюду уже были развешены новогодние украшения. Бумажные гирлянды на стенах, а в рекреации посреди этажа — деревце мотибана, ивовые ветви, украшенные разноцветными рисовыми шариками. По телевизору шло какое-то ток-шоу. Ёдзи сморщился от громкого закадрового смеха и прошёл мимо. Старички, пришедшие на свои уколы и сгрудившиеся возле экрана, посмеивались. Народу на их этаже было немного. По случаю предстоящих праздников многие попросту выписались домой. Новый год — праздник, который нужно встречать с семьёй, ага-ага, разумеется. Тем более, лежать в больнице слишком дорого, поэтому наиболее популярным было лечение в дневном стационаре. Если бы Критикер не оплачивали его отдельную палату, Ёдзи бы тоже отправился домой.

Он дошёл до пожарной лестницы в конце коридора и вновь с тоской подумал об Ае. Интересно, достанутся ли ему хотя бы дружеские объятия? И может ли он мечтать о большем? Иногда от одного присутствия Аи или каких-то его действий Ёдзи становилось реально жарко. Чего стоил хотя бы вид Аи в мокрой белой рубашке. Кэн тогда в шутку облил его водой из поливального шланга, спасибо тебе, дружище Кэн! А иногда при Ае все просто замирали в ужасе — и Ёдзи в том числе. На миссиях Ая был страшен, его сила духа могла подавить любого противника.

Просочившись за дверь, Ёдзи дрожащими руками распечатал пачку сигарет, не прекращая вспоминать Аю. Странно, сейчас — после признания — даже Ая в модусе боевого берсерка не казался пугающим. Будоражил нервы — да, определённо, но никак не пугал и совершенно точно не отталкивал.

Прикурив сигарету от дрожащего на ветру огонька зажигалки, Ёдзи трепетно сделал первую затяжку, внимательно прислушиваясь к себе. Его лёгкие радостно раскрылись навстречу дыму, богатому никотином и смолами. От глубокого вдоха даже голова пошла кругом. Ёдзи переждал головокружение, благоразумно держась за железные перила лестницы. Холодный ветер активно продувал его одежду, выстужая остатки тепла.

А в принципе, — вдруг понял Ёдзи, — он будет согласен на любой расклад. Если Ая захочет секса, — Ёдзи медленно выдохнул дым, с прищуром глядя вдаль, на горящие в темноте огнями многоэтажки жилого района, — если захочет, то тогда они займутся сексом. О, секс с Аей! Это должно быть нечто крышесносное. Но вообще ему будет довольно даже простых дружеских посиделок в баре, доверительных разговоров за жизнь и парочки объятий. Короче, насколько Ая сможет с ним раскрыться, настолько Ёдзи будет готов его принять.

Собственное решение показалось ему идеальным. Конечно же, принять его ему помогла правильная и нужная сигарета. Иначе бы Ёдзи не справился.

На следующий день Ёдзи удалось выкурить ещё четыре сигареты, — чтобы не спалиться перед нянечками и медсёстрами, он каждый раз осторожно сбегал на пожарную лестницу. Пузо болело у него всё меньше, и всё больше чесалась кожа вокруг швов. Увы, ему обещали снять их не раньше, чем на седьмой день после операции, поэтому оставалось лишь терпеть и мучиться.

От парней ничего не было слышно, похоже, миссия была в самом разгаре. Ёдзи решил не звонить в «Конеко», чтобы не отвлекать.

Конец года приближался со скоростью неотвратимого синкансена. По радио в коридоре постоянно крутили новогодние песенки, Ёдзи их уже, кажется, наизусть выучил.

Часам к десяти вечера Ёдзи уже лез на стену. Он поделился сигаретами с одним из старичков, его же, в ответ, угостили стаканчиком холодного саке. Ёдзи разузнал, где и в каком кабинете хранятся его одежда и обувь, выкрал их и припрятал у себя в палате. На ночь у него была запланирована идиотская эскапада. Узнав от одного из любителей телевизионных шоу, что рядом с больницей находился старый буддистский храм, Ёдзи решил туда сходить. Он сто лет не отмечал Новый год по правилам.


	2. 2. Ая

Когда Ая понял, что Ёдзи ранен, то сперва ничего не почувствовал. Ни вины — она всегда приходила после, ни даже досады. Не было ни лишних мыслей, ни малейших сомнений. Ая даже не сбился с шага. Только ускорился, нанося удар за ударом. От первого взмаха катаной противник увернулся, — везучий мерзавец развернулся и попытался бежать, второй рубящий удар пришёлся ему через левое плечо и прошёл наискось, катана остановилась, лишь встретившись с его позвоночником. В дежурном освещении брызнувшая кровь выглядела лаково-чёрной, Ая потянул кантану на себя быстрым рывком, а труп — труп упал.

Ая развернулся.

Ёдзи, тяжело дыша, сжимал пальцы на своём животе. Выстрел из пистолета с глушителем. Почти в упор. Лицо Ёдзи казалось бледным, а в глазах стояло это его вечное выражение побитой собаки — обычно так Ёдзи смотрел, безбожно опоздав на работу в свою смену в магазин. Ну или ещё если Оми принимался отчитывать его за беспорядок в кухне. В остальное время Ёдзи выглядел самоуверенным, блестящим, красивым, самовлюблённым — каким угодно, только не таким, как сейчас. Внезапно глаза Ёдзи расширились, теперь он смотрел не на Аю, а мимо него. Он обернулся и наконец увидел бомбу. Таймер, выставленный на пять минут, не был включён, отсчёт не производился. Ая вздохнул, чувствуя, как внутренне расслабляется: бомба была не активирована. Но точнее скажут только профессионалы. Поэтому нужно было вызвать бригаду сапёров и — он повернулся к Ёдзи — скорую.

Ая всё ещё не позволял себе осознать случившееся: на миссии раненый. Ая вовремя не остановил, по собственной оплошности не предусмотрел, и теперь у Ёдзи — огнестрельное ранение. Ая старался не винить в этом себя, но всё равно червячок сомнений точил его душу. Он не предусмотрел.

Но взволновало его не только это.

Признание Ёдзи пронзило его, засело в памяти и не исчезало. Ае не удавалось выкинуть его из памяти, как рядовое событие, произошедшее в ходе миссии. Слова Ёдзи не казались ошибкой или шуткой. Ёдзи был, конечно, солнечный долбоёб — как называл его Кэн, — но сейчас Ая откуда-то знал, что Ёдзи сказал то, что сказал, потому что хотел это сказать.

Осознать услышанное было сложно. Всю дорогу до больницы Ая то так, то эдак гонял в памяти слова, произнесённые срывающимся голосом.

***  
Ёдзи ему нравился. С тех самых пор, как они все пришли в Вайсс, Ая сразу его отметил. Ёдзи был из них самый харизматичный, самый лёгкий на подъём, самый небрежно-красивый. Уже потом Ая понял, сколько в этом образе было работы над собой и на публику: зачастую в глазах Ёдзи мелькала та же боль и то же одиночество, что Ая порой замечал в зеркале у себя самого. Видел во взглядах Оми и Кэна. Их образ жизни накладывал на их личности свой, узнаваемый, отпечаток. Убивать людей, пусть даже имея цель и философию в качестве подспорья, всегда нелегко. Возможно, кому-то другому подобная работа доставила бы радость, но — их в Вайсс не приглашали. Отчего-то Персия собрал именно их четверых. Возможно потому, что их удел был страдать.

Нести свой крест и страдать Ая уже привык. Он знал, что стремление к мести будет вести к саморазрушению, но был готов к этому, стремился, бесстрашный. У него за спиной была сестрёнка, чистое и невинное создание, и он шёл на свою войну, зная, помня о ней. Пока она оставалась в безопасности, в своём коконе чистоты и покоя, он безжалостно мстил за неё. И в её существовании находил себе успокоение. Ая знал, что Ёдзи так не мог: его напарница умерла. Поэтому снисходительно относился к закидонам о женщинах и любви к ним. Всем им нужно было кого-то любить, кого-то ставить на пьедестал, чтобы хоть иногда поднимать голову вверх и смотреть на солнце. Ая ощущал к Ёдзи сочувствие. В какой-то момент их совместной работы к Ае пришло осознание: Ёдзи притворщик, актёр, который своей собственной игрой обманывает не только окружающих, но и себя самого. Ёдзи говорил, что любит и уважает женщин, он распалялся на каждую и любил каждую, но на самом деле бежал от себя и от отношений. Не то чтобы в Вайсс вообще было принято заводить отношения, — как раз наоборот — но то, с какой беспорядочностью Ёдзи срывался то к одной, то к другой девушке, делало его походим на пчелу на лугу: летая от цветка к цветку, пчела нигде не задерживалась надолго. Её прикосновение к цветку было поверхностным и быстрым, успевала ли она вообще разглядеть этот цветок, понимала ли, со скольких уже успела собрать нектар и пыльцу? Понимал ли Ёдзи вообще хоть что-то? Или пытался таким образом скрыться, спрятаться от реальности? Он флиртовал, шутил, заигрывал, а Ае всё казалось: лжёт, боится, бежит от себя. Чем больше Ёдзи притворялся отличным парнем, у которого в жизни всё замечательно, тем сильнее Ая стискивал зубы.

Он не мог оставаться равнодушным; нельзя оставаться равнодушным с тем, кто так сильно показушничает и играет на публику. Ая же был живым человеком, смотрел и видел.

В какой-то момент он понял, что начал думать о Ёдзи слишком много. Понимать его.

Ёдзи никогда не говорил прямо: «Знаешь, Ая, я хочу умереть». Но это желание чувствовалось и так, без слов. В том, как Ёдзи порой действовал на миссии, без осторожности и внезапно бросался вперёд, жестоко и прямо смотрел своим противникам в лицо, теряя свой обычный лёгкий настрой — тот слетал с него прочь, как бумажная маска с лица демона. Желание умереть виделось Ае во внезапно тоскливых взглядах, что Ёдзи иногда бросал в окно, по ночам, возвращаясь в машине с миссии, на работе, рассматривая сквозь витрину магазина улицу, в том, как Ёдзи смотрел в кружку с кофе по утрам — будто там могло быть что-то кроме кофе, в той кружке, — как минимум, вселенная, полная горечи и одиночества. Конечно, Ёдзи часто утрировал и приумножал, но оттого его личная тоска не становилась меньше, и Ая чувствовал, что никак не может это исправить, ничем не может помочь. Не знал, есть ли у него вообще это право — право помогать, должен ли он лезть не в своё дело. У каждого из них, в Вайсс, были свои демоны и — методы борьбы с ними. У каждого.

Вот Ёдзи клеил женщин. Много, часто, постоянно. Чем не способ утихомирить своих демонов? Женщины были источником его спокойствия, причиной его сиюминутных психозов и отлично помогали забыться. Расплескав свои эмоции, влюбляясь и страдая, Ёдзи жил от знакомства к знакомству, от встречи к расставанию, какой-то однодневной, одноразовой жизни. Всё — сегодня, никаких мыслей о завтра, потому что завтра никогда не наступит. Иногда Ае хотелось схватить Ёдзи за грудки и встряхнуть, сказать: «Ну соберись же ты, тряпка!», но он знал, что ответом ему будет лишь безграничное удивление. Ёдзи не видел, что Ая существует. Не замечал. Они никогда не пересекались, как не пересекаются две параллельные прямые, бесконечно идущие рядом.

Ая переживал об этом. Впрочем, он много о чём переживал, но мало что делал для того, чтобы сделать свою жизнь лучше. У него в планах вообще не стояло улучшать свою жизнь. Он был просто убийцей. А убийцы не заслуживают... вот этого всего. Не должны стремиться к собственному счастью, к комфорту, к удовольствию. Палач, имеющий дело со смертью, и сам не имеет право на жизнь. Поэтому Ая и думать не думал о том, что может быть иначе.

***  
Он видел сон и знал это. Во сне Ая-тян наряжала ёлку к Рождеству. Ая знал, что на самом деле Рождество уже кончилось, но во сне оно ещё не наступило.

— Братик, теперь ты должен надеть на макушку ангела, — звонко сказала Ая-тян. Её голос звучал по-детски, как будто она ещё была совсем ребёнком.

Ёлка была очень высокая, Ая-тян не дотягивалась до её верхушки сама. Ая отложил газету, встал из кресла, в котором сидел, и принял из рук сестры игрушку: старенького стеклянного ангела с нимбом и широко раскрытыми белыми крыльями. Ель стояла в зале магазина, вот только теперь там не было ни витрин, ни прилавка, ни стола с кассой. Вместо стеллажей по правую руку у дальней стены расположился настоящий камин, с углями, дровами и железным коробом, в котором находилась растопка. В зале были расставлены мягкие кресла, длинный диван и напольная тумба с телевизором. Дверь в жилую часть здания теперь превратилась в кладовую, над которой невесомо расположились два пролёта чернёной металлической лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, а стена, возле которой Ая зачастую стоял на кассе, заимела арочный проход в кухню.

Откуда-то Ая знал, что он находится всё ещё в «Конеко», и перепланировка магазина безмерно его удивляла. Во сне он, однако, ничуть не удивлялся.

— Какая красота! — воскликнула Ая-тян и захлопала в ладоши, веселясь.

Аино сердце защемило от радости. Это был хороший, мирный сон.

— Ну что, всё готово? — спросил подошедший Ёдзи. — Остальные приедут вечером?

Ёдзи обнял его за плечи, и Ая застыл, не оборачиваясь. Разве можно его... обнимать?

— Да, — ответила вместо него Ая-тян, ничуть не удивляясь ни поведению Ёдзи, ни его внезапному появлению. И Ая понял: Ёдзи был здесь с самого начала, в этом сне они вместе.

— Пойду посмотрю, как там печенье, — выкрикнула Ая-тян, быстро пробежав в кухню. В воздухе запахло сладкой выпечкой, ванилью и корицей.

— Мы тоже пойдём, — крикнул ей вслед Ёдзи, не разжимая объятий.

Ая боялся обернуться. Когда руки Ёдзи подтолкнули его к лестнице на второй этаж, он послушно шагнул вперёд.

— У нас ещё полно времени, — мурлыкнул голос Ёдзи у него над ухом. — Давай наверх.

Уже на лестнице его руки нырнули Ае под свитер, прохладные ладони огладили живот, пальцы потянулись выше, сжав и слегка покрутив соски. Ая застыл, схватился за перила и выгнулся, прижимаясь спиной к груди Ёдзи, прикрывая глаза. Ёдзи поднялся вместе с ним на одну ступень, и его пальцы сжались сильнее. Ае понял, что сейчас застонет от этого тянущего и дразнящего ощущения.

Вместо этого он проснулся.

Марево сна отпускало медленно и неохотно. Такого полного погружения в сон, с ощущением спокойствия и счастья, у него не было никогда. Истома от фантомного прикосновения исчезла первой, затем укололо болью вина оттого, что на самом деле Ая-тян не наряжает ёлку и не печёт печенье, она в коме и, хоть врачи и говорят о стабильности, никто из специалистов не даёт никаких гарантий на то, что в ближайшее время она может очнуться. Следом пришёл холодный стыд за свою бредовую фантазию и яростное её отторжение: Ёдзи никогда бы не стал касаться его так. Ёдзи, такой же пропащий убийца, как и он сам, всегда предпочитал женщин.

Слова Ёдзи о чувствах... Ая решил считать их галлюцинацией. Возможно, Ёдзи просто бредил, произнося их. Чувства — не плотское минутное влечение, а именно чувства, — удовлетворить которые могла бы каждодневная близость, на трезвую, проснувшуюся голову, казались ему плодом свихнувшегося от одиночества воображения. Не может быть у него таких чувств. Палачи не должны испытывать подобных эмоций.

Ая тяжело дышал, зажмурив глаза. Он хотел вырвать из своей груди эти порывы. Однако, обнаружив свою человечную слабость, он не мог от неё избавиться, не знал, как.

Время в конце года было сильнее него. Оно диктовало свои условия. Поэтому хотелось тепла и уюта. Хотелось объятий. Хотелось проявлений любви. Глядя на всеобщую радость и предвкушение праздника, Ая сильнее ощущал свою скорбь, которую обычно прятал глубоко внутри. Сильнее мучился одиночеством. Все они в Вайсс были одиноки. Это был сознательный выбор. Но сейчас это одиночество тяготило. Разделить его с кем-то... С Ёдзи? Ая не торопился давать себе разрешение, наоборот, он пытался найти причины, которые воспрепятствовали бы общению с ним. Ёдзи интересовался только женщинами. Заведя себе новую подружку, он вёл себя с нею поверхностно и непостоянно. Он пытался изображать из себя крутого соблазнителя, хотя Ая знал, что Ёдзи глубоко несчастен.

Ая вспоминал и вспоминал. Думал о Ёдзи. И ничто не отпугивало его. Ни одна малейшая деталь мысленного портрета Кудо Ёдзи, нарисованного Фудзимией Аей, не казалась отталкивающей и не вызывала сильного протеста. Потому что Ёдзи был Ёдзи, его не переделаешь. Его и не хотелось переделывать. Измениться самому? Ая натолкнулся на эту мысль и задумался. А что менять? Да и надо ли? Кстати, каким видит его Ёдзи? Чем он умудрился его зацепить? Уж явно не вечно плохим настроением и внешней холодностью. Хн.

Ая вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Ответа не было.

Этот сон и последующие рассуждения накрыли его в больнице. Ёдзи, прооперированный и спящий после наркоза, лежал рядом, на больничной койке, под капельницей и с датчиками от мониторов сердечного ритма и давления. Договорённость с больницей и деньги Персии делали своё дело: Ёдзи дали отдельную палату, возможность долечиваться в больнице, а не дома. Возможно, это было и хорошо, постоянный надзор врачей даже при такой несерьёзной травме, как у него, — это всегда плюс. Однако Ая ощутил противоестественное раздражение, когда Ёдзи очнулся и, проморгавшись, тут же начал клеить медсестру. Увы, они были регулярным персоналом больницы, таким же неизбежным, как и врачи. Единственное, что Ая мог, — договориться, чтобы палату Ёдзи обслуживала не такая... кхм, не такая молодая и симпатичная девушка.

Он попытался прогнать из своей головы тревожные опасения. Мысли о молодых медсёстрах отчего-то казались раздражающими. Стоп. Он не мог ревновать! Или мог?

Выйдя в холл, чтобы позвонить Оми и сообщить, что Ёдзи очнулся, Ая удивлённо анализировал свои чувства. Ревность, что, серьёзно? Как будто он имеет право на подобное. Как будто он уже считает Ёдзи своим. Смешно. Ведь это ерунда, мелочь, не стоящая внимания. Сегодня Ёдзи хочется одного, а завтра, как пить дать, захочется другого. Найдёт себе новую цель. Сколько раз Ая наблюдал такое со стороны? Сегодня Аико, завтра Мидори, на следующей неделе — Ханако. Чувства Ёдзи никогда не жили долго.

Он закончил разговор и повесил трубку, но раздражение — на себя? на ситуацию? — всё не уходило. Сколько бы Ая не уверял себя, что нервничать бесполезно, ведь природу плейбоя не переделаешь, что-то внутри не хотело мириться с этими уговорами, оно надеялось и цеплялось за возможность поймать Ёдзи на слове. И стать к нему ближе. О, какие самонадеянные у него мысли! Всю дорогу до палаты, а потом — и до дома тоже Ая так или иначе проклинал себя за них.

Твердил, что не достоин. Что не должен. Ведь палач не имеет права на любовь. Он уничтожает жизнь и, стал быть, жизни не достоин и сам.

Но все увещевания были бесполезны. Должно быть, время стояло такое: всем хотелось тепла, уюта и любви, даже палачам и убийцам. По-новогоднему украшенные улицы и здания, радостно улыбающиеся лица людей, рождественская музыка из радиоприёмников. Даже мертвец пожелал бы толики тепла для себя. А Ая пока что мертвецом не был. На днях он заметил, с каким выражением лица Оми смотрел на двух учеников младшей школы, что отец вёл по улице, держа за руки. Дети смеялись, перебивая друг друга и что-то рассказывая. Отец крутил головой и отвечал им обоим. Оми отвернулся, когда они быстрым шагом миновали тротуар перед витриной их магазина. Выражение его лица сделалось странным. Может, вспоминал что-то своё? — решил Ая. А может, наоборот ничего не мог вспомнить, но позавидовал их тихому семейному счастью.

***  
Ая вызвался сам охранять объект на новой миссии. И уже много раз пожалел об этом.

Во-первых, объект не знал, что его охраняют, и это, по мнению Аи, существенно затрудняло охрану. Но остальные были против сообщать возможной жертве о том, что на неё готовится покушение.

— У него хрупкое здоровье, он нам не помощник, — упирал Оми.

— Разнервничается и будет мешаться. Или вообще выдаст всех нас, — ворчал Кэн.

С их доводами нельзя было не согласиться. И всё же.

Во-вторых, охрана объекта затруднялась потому, что Ае так и не удавалось избавиться от личной в нём заинтересованности. После своего признания Ёдзи привлекал его внимание, мешая наблюдать за окружающими, которые могут являться потенциальной угрозой. Да — Ёдзи. Объект охраны на миссии. Именно Ёдзи хотели убить.

Может, убийца затесался в компании мойщиков окон? А может, это санитар, развозящий тележку с едой? Или угрюмый мужчина средних лет, якобы пришедший на плановый послеоперационный осмотр?

— Я должна извиниться за неполные разведданные, собранными для Вайсс нашими агентами, — заявила Манкс, придя в магазин. Она даже поклонилась, принося эти свои извинения! — К сожалению, им пришлось действовать быстро, поэтому были допущены фатальные ошибки. На самом деле, Взрыватель действовал не один.

— Мы с Ёдзи это уже заметили, — ответил Ая, с трудом сдерживая злость. Ошибки Критикер могут стоить им всем жизни!

— У Взрывателя был ученик.

— Его тоже нужно устранить? — уточнил Оми. — Плохо, ведь теперь он настороже после того, как убили его учителя. И где нам его искать?

Манкс помолчала, а потом сообщила:

— Наши агенты видели человека, похожего на ученика Взрывателя, возле больницы, в которой сейчас лежит Ёдзи. Говорят, этот человек раньше был снайпером. И...

— Он хочет отомстить, — ошеломлённо произнёс Ая. В груди что-то заныло.

— Вероятно, — кивнула Манкс. — Сейчас наши агенты ведут наблюдение за больницей, но больше этого человека не видят. Прилегающая территория тоже патрулируется, так что о его появлении сразу станет известно. Было бы лучше, если бы Вайсс тоже подключились к поискам.

— Он может убить Ёдзи, — пробормотал Кэн. — Давайте заберём этого обормота из больницы. Его операция прошла хорошо, долечится дома...

Ая покачал головой:

— Он — Вайсс.

Манкс добавила:

— Мы должны устранить ученика Взрывателя, так что Ёдзи будет отличной приманкой. Наоборот, его нельзя никуда убирать из больницы.

Так всё было. Миссия, спланированная в спешке, неполный состав Вайсс при устранении цели — и ошибки чуть не стали фатальными. Ёдзи ранен, один из преступников сбежал. Теперь он может продолжить дело Взрывателя и установить в людном месте бомбу, или же взяться за старое и застрелить Ёдзи издалека. Попытаться застрелить. Ая будет рядом, он прикроет...

Здание больницы стояло на отдалении от жилых районов, часть окон выходила на парк. В палате, в которой лежал Ёдзи, были установлены пуленепробиваемые стёкла. Так что, по большому счёту, на расстоянии до Ёдзи было трудно добраться. Даже когда тот тайком бегал курить к запасному выходу. Впервые увидев это безобразие, Ая только заскрипел зубами. Однако площадка лестницы перед запасным выходом, несмотря на то, что отлично просматривалась, была в труднодоступном месте. Рядом находилась только парковка больничных автомашин, а в отдалении — задняя стена здания научно-исследовательского центра, высокая и без окон. Научный центр Оми с Кэном и агенты Критикер проверили в первую очередь: работы с патентами, государственные исследования, входы и выходы строго по пропускам, собственная служба безопасности. Такие не то что снайпера, мышь к себе не пропустят!

Если бы Ае самому надо было устранить кого-то, лежащего в больнице, то он проник бы на отделение под видом младшего обслуживающего персонала или пациента. Большая часть пациентов болела дома, а в больницу они приходили только на процедуры и капельницы. У каждого вновь пришедшего дежурная медсестра на входе проверяла документы и направляла к тому или иному кабинету. Пройти мимо неё было хоть и трудноосуществимо, но не невозможно. На всякий случай Ая следил за главным входом в больницу, время от времени заходя в холл будто бы для того, чтобы изучить расписание приёма врачей. Один из агентов Критикер точно так же проверял въезд для машин скорой помощи, доставлявших в больницу пациентов по вызовам. В часы посещений Ая не спускал глаз с центрального входа, хотя и понимал, что шансов пробраться под видом навещающего родственника у убийцы мало.

В больнице, как и везде вокруг, царил дух наступающего празднества. В Токио наступило белое Рождество, и снег то и дело шёл до сих пор. Синоптики предупреждали, что холода продержатся вплоть до конца года и, возможно, потепление произойдёт лишь к середине января. Центральный вход больницы, окна и стены холла украшали гирлянды и европейские ёлочные игрушки. Их так и не сняли после Рождества, видимо, планируя оставить вплоть до наступления Нового года. Ая смотрел на них, и его посещало странное чувство: предощущение тайны и волнение, связанное с нею. Казалось, где-то рядом, в воздухе, реет настоящее волшебство. Так легко было представить, что Вайсс нет, что убийц, на которых они охотятся, — нет. Что Ая просто получил признание, и теперь, волнуясь, ждёт возможности ответить на него — и больше в целом свете нет ничего более важного, чем другой человек, который незаметно стал дорог ему, и их чувства.

Наступал вечер. Ае приходилось прогонять сонливость стаканчиками с кофе. Пару раз он отходил погреться к машине, взятой им в прокатной конторе и припаркованной на другой стороне улицы возле парка. Небольшой маячок, установленный в больничный браслет Ёдзи, мерно мерцал на мониторе следящего устройства. Как только объект перемещался на расстояние более десяти метров, тут же срабатывало звуковое оповещение. Сегодня Ёдзи ходил курить уже четырежды. Ая каждый раз скрипел зубами и гадал, где он брал сигареты.

Вообще Ёдзи оказался очень плохим больным. Ему не сиделось в палате. Несмотря на явную боль в послеоперационных швах, — а Ая по себе знал, что они болят, несмотря на уколы обезболивающего и капельницы, снимающие температуру и воспаление, — Ёдзи почти всё время бродил по коридору, заглядывал в сестринскую — лучше не думать, зачем, — и болтался в холле, наверняка общаясь с другими пациентами. Когда у Ёдзи над душой не висела какая-нибудь миссия и не цвёл пышным цветом очередной роман-влюблённость, то он был очень общительным парнем. Беда с ним одна да и только, думал Ая, разглядывая монитор следящего устройства, в котором датчик заходился равномерным писком, а точка, символически обозначавшая Ёдзи Кудо, покидала периметр здания.

Должно быть, он спустился по лестнице эвакуационного выхода. Дверь, запертая на магнитный замок, открывалась только изнутри. Наверное, он оставил её открытой, чтобы иметь возможность проскользнуть обратно в больницу... В том случае, если он вообще планирует возвращаться. Скрипнув зубами, Ая быстро выскочил из машины. Ему нужно обогнуть здание, чтобы поймать Ёдзи и выяснить, какого, собственно, чёрта он творит и куда отправился. И вернуть его. Обязательно вернуть, потому что у них миссия в самом разгаре. Не будет Ёдзи — не будет и его убийцы. Вот так, миссия важнее, чем возможный побег Ёдзи из больницы на очередное рандеву. И Ая вовсе не будет беспокоиться о том, что с придурка ещё не сняли швы, а его лечащий врач, между прочим, диагностировал сотрясение мозга лёгкой степени тяжести и сказал, что пациенту требуется покой. Покой, Ёдзи!!

На улице, несмотря на поздний час, было ужасно людно. Ая сообразил, что сегодня канун Нового года. Множество людей в парке и на тротуарах прогуливались, а обилие подсветки освещало всё вокруг почти так же ярко, как днём. Фонари и нарядные новогодние гирлянды казались такими праздничными, что Ая даже растерялся. Он не был готов к празднику, берёгся от него, не впускал в себя, а тот коварно подкрался к нему и набросился в последний день года. Он не встречал Рождество уже много лет, не отмечал канун Нового года с тех пор, как потерял семью, — почти потерял. А с парнями они даже не обменивались подарками. К чему?

Но сейчас что-то происходило с Аей: он чувствовал. Может, то была тоска по утерянному, может, неутолённая в детстве жажда новогодних тайн, а может, просто банальная жажда тепла, но сейчас ему казалось, что он стоит на пороге какого-то волшебного открытия; казалось, будто праздник прячется за занавесью, и нужно её просто отдёрнуть, чтобы окунуться в счастливую суету и круговерть, стать как все счастливым — на один час, на эту ночь, на всю жизнь. Кому как повезёт. Ае отчаянно хотелось протянуть руку и — впустить праздник — в себя.

Он завернул за угол и увидел спину Ёдзи, долговязую фигуру которого он бы не спутал ни с какой другой. Кэн и Оми, когда приезжали навещать его, привезли из Конеко повседневные вещи, взамен забрав одежду для миссии. Вот зря, — брюзгливо подумал Ая. Если бы у Ёдзи не было куртки и ботинок, глядишь, он не отправился бы сейчас шататься на улицу!

Внезапно в ухе ожило переговорное устройство и звонким голосом Оми сообщило:

— Агенты Критикер обнаружили неподалёку взрывное устройство. Не активированное, да и взрывчатки в нём, говорят, мало. Больше похоже на какой-то фейерверк, но с таймером и радиоуправляемым датчиком: можно установить время, но взорвать в любой момент. Возможно, будут и ещё. Тут уже думают, давать ли делу официальный ход, чтобы оцепить место и эвакуировать людей.

Ая сбился с шага. Поднёс руку к уху и включил микрофон.

— Нашли хозяина?

Он старался говорить тише: в конце концов, он-то на улице, полной людей, а не сидит в координационном бронированном фургоне.

— Нет. Поблизости никого не было... Абиссинец, ты удаляешься от места операции.

Ая фыркнул. Разумеется, удаляется. Они с Ёдзи шли по тротуару вдоль низкой ограды, огибающей парк по округлой дуге. Насколько Ая был знаком с планом местности, дальше можно было попасть к станции метро или же уйти глубже в парк, к небольшому храму.

— Операция продолжается, — ответил он.

— Почему снаружи? — потребовал Оми.

Спина Ёдзи мелькнула и спряталась среди парочек, шедших рука об руку. За парочками оказалась толпа подростков. И впереди — вход в парк. Ая ускорился, чтобы окончательно не потерять Ёдзи из виду.

— Кот выбрался из переноски и сбежал, — тихо и быстро прошипел Ая. — Следую за ним, чтобы вернуть. Отбой.

Кажется, Оми выругался. По крайней мере, такую идиому мог произнести разве что Кэн, когда Ёдзи ронял ему на ногу мешок с землёй.


	3. 3. Ёдзи

Если честно, всё было круто. Ёдзи только сейчас это понял: среди людей, улыбающихся и счастливых. Вайсс для того и существует, чтобы как можно больше людей ходили и улыбались, забив на тревоги и волнения. И чтобы никакие маньячные ублюдочные тёмные твари не мешали простым людям жить. Ощущать себя санитаром леса, в целом, было неплохо. Но «неплохо» сегодня ещё подросло после того, как Ёдзи сообразил, что ему ни разу за всё пребывание в больнице не снилась Аска. Должно быть, из-за лекарств. Ему вообще не снились сны, и это было просто охренеть как расчудесно. А люди кругом улыбались. Ёдзи шёл, и огромных усилий стоило не начать улыбаться им в ответ. Небось, подумают, вот дебил, чего лыбится, стрёмный тип.

Нет, он действительно немножко дебил. Не рассчитал силы. В больнице он ходил медленно, и у него ничего не болело. А тут, стоило лишь немного прибавить скорости, как швы снова заныли. И Кэн ещё называл его везунчиком? Да чёрта с два. Словить бронебойную пулю в живот — это разве везение? Кстати, откуда вообще у того козла оказались бронебойные патроны? И для чего? Аж жалко, что они теперь этого никогда не узнают. Хотя, может, Критикер и в курсе, просто Вайсс это знать без надобности.

Ёдзи остановился и присел на угол длинной лавочки у входа в парк. Люди текли мимо потоком, вливаясь в реку таких же прогуливающихся по парку людей. На входе продавали горячие напитки, у лотка собралась очередь. Продавцы, парень и девушка, громко поздравляли каждого покупателя с наступающим Новым годом. Дорога к храму была освещена красными светящимися гирляндами, они покачивались на слабом ветру. Рядом заливисто смеялись высокие молодые девчонки; наверное, студентки. Ёдзи, чувствуя, как в груди расползается мир и тепло, всё-таки улыбнулся и проводил студенток глазами. Надо же, соскучился. Всего несколько дней не работал в магазине и уже успел соскучиться по суете и человеческим голосам, по смеху и беззаботному веселью.

Однако было холодно. Или он замёрз потому, что мало двигался? На улице стоял небольшой морозец, и на газоне даже лежал снег, а вот под ногами всё вытоптали, ничего белого не осталось.

На скамейку рядом кто-то присел и поставил коричневый бумажный пакет из ближайшего супермаркета. Ёдзи тут же подумал, что вместо храма ему следовало бы сбегать до магазина, потому что, кажется, его сигареты собирались закончиться. Ну, он что-нибудь придумает. Завтра.

Поглядев на толпу, Ёдзи снова подумал, что зря сорвался к храму именно сегодня. Толпа собралась немаленькая. Того и гляди, кто-нибудь случайно заедет ему локтем в пузо, и что тогда? Оно и без того разнылось от ходьбы, его многострадальное пузо, а если ещё локтем... Хотя нет, он доволен, что выбрался из больницы погулять. Ему не мешало освежиться, посмотреть на здоровых и счастливых людей. А то, окружённый медсёстрами и престарелыми пациентами, волей-неволей он начинал ощущать себя ипохондриком.

Ёдзи внутренне улыбнулся. Интересно, что на это сказал бы Ая. Тебе говорят оставаться в больнице и болеть, но при этом ты должен каким-то чудом поправиться. А как поправишься, если больничная обстановка давит? Никакого желания выздоравливать нет, вот честное слово. Хоть бы пришёл и подбодрил что ли, — подумал вдруг Ёдзи. Они не виделись с того самого дня, как он очнулся. Ая обещал, что подумает. Да сколько ж думать-то можно?!

Мимо, почти задев его одеждой, быстро проскочил какой-то мужчина. Ёдзи поморщился, отодвигаясь: каждое движение отдавалось болью внутри. Может, медсёстры что-то напутали с дозировкой, и недодали ему обезболивающего?

А потом Ёдзи поднял голову и увидел, как через толпу к нему идёт Ая. В повседневной одежде, с модной стрижкой и занятным цветом волос, парень как парень, ничем особым в толпе не выделяется — для других, разумеется, — ничем. Но Ёдзи смотрел на него, как приклеенный. Всегда на него смотрел, да. Ая был красивый. Притягивающий взгляд. Сильный. С такими глазами, что при взгляде в них оторопь брала. И требовалось призывать весь свой пофигизм и безбашенность, чтобы просто улыбнуться и сказать: «Привет».

Ая схватил его за руку довольно грубо и сразу потянул на себя.

— Привет, давно ждёшь? — сказал он громко, явно для окружающих. Но Ёдзи воспользовался возможностью. Взялся за руку, прижался ближе. В такой толпе это ни у кого не вызвало бы вопросов.

— Ая, ты пришёл... — дальше слова отказывали, но какая разница. Они были рядом, вместе, и присутствие Аи здесь и сейчас показалось Ёдзи ответом на все его переживания. Пришёл, — значит, подумал и согласен. Значит, принял его.

— Ая...

Он положил руку Ае на плечо. Хотелось обнять, но что-то Ёдзи остановило в самый последний момент. Ая — он был на взводе. Взглядом сканировал толпу. Пальцы цепко держали его за руку, не расслабляясь, будто Ёдзи собирался куда-то сбежать, и его нельзя было отпустить.

— Что происходит? — потребовал Ёдзи тихо.

— Следим за одним типом, — отрывисто ответил Ая. — Тебе лучше вернуться в больницу.

— А... Ладно, хорошо.

— Пойдём, я тебя провожу.

Ещё раз просканировав толпу, как профессиональный бодигард, Ая первым двинулся к выходу из парка на улицу. Ёдзи пришлось идти следом, мимолётно жалея, что опять он неправильно истолковал увиденное. Ая пришёл вовсе не потому, что соскучился, у него просто миссия здесь. Большего дурака, чем Кудо Ёдзи, свет ещё не видывал.

— Слушай... Давай я сам дойду? Не буду мешаться под ногами и всё такое, — расстроенный, Ёдзи попытался высвободиться из рук Аи. Но не удалось. Ая его не выпускал.

— У нас ещё есть время, и ты не мешаешься.

— Ая, пусти, я сам пойду!

На них обернулись несколько человек. Смотрели и тут же отводили глаза. Как они выглядели со стороны? Как два поссорившихся приятеля, выясняющие отношения?

— Просто пойдём быстрее, — одними губами процедил Ая, да ещё и брови сурово свёл.

Ёдзи позволил себя поддерживать за предплечье. Ая торопился. А он не мог быстро идти, швы болели. Ругнувшись шёпотом, Ёдзи прижал-таки руку к животу. Боль это, разумеется, не уняло, наоборот, обозначило, что он ни хрена не в порядке. Ая глянул на него в тревоге.

— Боль резкая, быстро двигаться ещё не могу, — пояснил Ёдзи. — Медсестрички явно экономят на обезболивающем. Вот и улыбайся им после этого... Жадины...

— Пойдём, Ёдзи, — Ая потянул его за рукав.

Вдруг грянул взрыв.

Позади. В парке.

Раздался женский визг, закричали люди.

Ёдзи толкнули в спину. Ая потащил его за собой.

К больнице. Невзирая на толкающихся и бегущих людей.

— Ая, а как же миссия?.. Иди...

— Ты — моя миссия! — выкрикнул Ая, добравшись до ограды и протолкнув Ёдзи к ней — так его хотя бы не пихали.

Кого-то в толпе уже сбили с ног. Народ бежал. Люди кричали.

Раздался ещё один взрыв. Ёдзи машинально обернулся, но не увидел ни огня, ни дыма. В принципе, чему там гореть, в парке? Деревьям что ли?

— Быстрее, — потребовал Ая.

— Да... да, — Ёдзи, удивлённый загадочным заявлением о миссии, заставил себя побежать, так они всё равно двигались не так быстро, как выбегающие из парка люди, но хотя бы быстрее.

— Блин, и что ж не везёт-то так, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Кажется, Ая согласно хмыкнул.

Ёдзи уже давно заметил, что как только появится один маньяк, к примеру, охотящийся на женщин, так после его устранения следующая миссия опять на такого же маньяка будет. Короче, прямо полосой идут маньяки. Или вот ещё безумные учёные — тоже обязательно целыми пачками, один за другим, будто их где-то штампуют с этими их генетическими исследованиями на подопытных. Изуверства в школьных пансионах? Тоже не единичные случаи, сразу по два-три за месяц, и обязательно летом, в самую жару.

Возможно, конечно, что Критикер получали разнарядку на разведку в какой-то конкретной области и рыли носом именно там, но Ёдзи решил для себя другое. Была у него одна знакомая, которая много об этом рассуждала, и он решил, что его ситуацию это объясняет. Космос там или Мироздание, — как ни назови, — короче, эта штука совсем без воображения. А может, она считает, что без воображения люди, что в ней живут, и потому работает кое-как. В любом случае, Мироздание может только неприятно удивлять. И портить настроение.

— Ненавижу бомбы. И толпы, — заявил Ёдзи, когда они завернули к стоянке больницы. Когда людей вокруг не стало, — почти все бежали к метро, — он вздохнул свободнее. А вот Ая по-прежнему был, будто сжатая пружина. Кажется, оказавшись на открытой местности, сжался даже ещё сильнее.

Им пришлось посторониться, пропуская две выехавшие машины. С сиренами, с мигалками — всё как положено.

— Чего это они, тут же близко... Бегом можно с носилками добежать, — удивился Ёдзи.

— В машине оборудование для неотложной помощи, — пояснил Ая, чему-то хмурясь. И повёл, почти поволок его к выходу на лестницу. Откуда он знал?..

— Так ты следил за мной? — понял Ёдзи.

Ая промолчал. Значит, следил.

— Да что происходит, ты скажешь наконец?!

— Войдём в здание, — Ая соизволил обернуться, ну надо же! — Не хочу говорить на бегу. И, кажется, тебе нужно лечь.

Ёдзи с трудом заставил себя разогнуться и встать прямо. И руку отпустить, не держаться за живот, будто сейчас из него кишки полезут. Пусть из-за бега именно так и болит, всё давно зашито, и ничего ниоткуда не вывалится. Пфе.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, пойдём! Но ты должен мне всё рассказать, понял?

Губы у Аи дрогнули. Ну, или у Ёдзи опять глюки, что вполне вероятно. С чего Ае улыбаться? Он скорее уж зубами скрипнет, чем будет улыбаться его кривым попыткам пошутить. Ёдзи вздохнул. А потом вздохнул ещё раз, когда сообразил, что Ая заставит его быстро бежать вверх по лестнице, чтобы быстрее довести до палаты. За что ему такие мучения?!

***  
В больнице стоял переполох. По громкой связи вместо новогодних песен вызывали дежурных врачей и медсестёр. Хорошо, что они не заходили в сам приёмный покой, вот там, наверное, кутерьма была. Ёдзи представил себе очередь из пациентов и содрогнулся. Ушибы, вывихи, переломы — что ещё может случиться во время паники? А если взрыв случился среди скопления людей... В отделении реабилитации было относительно тихо и малолюдно, только телевизор работал в рекреации. Там шли новости, и репортёр с суровым лицом что-то быстро наговаривал в микрофон — новости шли без звука. Ёдзи не стал вчитываться в бегущую строку внизу экрана, было некогда.

Ая, поддерживая его под локоть, шёл к палате, попутно общаясь с кем-то по переговорному устройству. С Оми, наверное.

— Чибику привет, — сказал Ёдзи.

Ая только сверкнул глазами. Договорив и толкнув дверь палаты, он шагнул первым, огляделся, и только после этого потянул Ёдзи за собой. И дверь плотно прихлопнул.

— Бомбы оказались начинены шрапнелью, гвоздями и осколками металла, — без предисловия сказал он. — Много раненых. Большую часть доставят сюда — хорошо, что больница поблизости.

Ёдзи нахмурился. Если бы он подольше просидел в парке... А если бы швы у него не болели, и он не застрял на той скамейке... Если бы Ая его не заметил... Так. Ая. Вот, что требовалось выяснить.

— Зачем ты за мной следил?

— На миссии, когда в тебя стреляли... Ты потерял сознание и не заметил, что цель была не одна. А вот тебя успели разглядеть достаточно хорошо, судя по всему.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что меня теперь убить хотят? А в парке сейчас — это было покушение?

Ая сделал шаг назад и прислонился спиной к стене. Свет в палате они не включали, так что Ая окончательно скрылся в тенях. Правда, Ёдзи заметил, как тот сложил руки на груди. Да-да, отлично, жест «я-больше-ничего-тебе-не-скажу». Вот и поговорили.

— Так это ты меня типа охраняешь?

— Типа охраняю, — подтвердил Ая. И добавил: — Но вместо того, чтобы сидеть в больнице, ты вышел на улицу и...

— Не получилось из меня тихой послушной приманки, да? — перебил Ёдзи. Всё вскрылось, и теперь ему хотелось что-нибудь пнуть. Или кого-нибудь придушить.

— Парни не хотели тебя тревожить, и потому было принято решение ничего не говорить.

— Ну... здорово. — Ёдзи ощутил оскорблённую обиду. Его списали со счетов. Не обсудив, назначили на пассивную роль жертвы. А ведь он мог бы постоять за себя даже сейчас! Мог бы. Если бы ему вернули часы и...

Он устало опустился на койку и машинально прижал ладонь к животу. Постоять бы, может, и постоял, но ценой разошедшихся швов, может быть. Рано ему это всё. Бегать по лестницам, толкаться в бегущей толпе, носиться за сраными подрывниками по паркам и улицам.

— Покажи, что у тебя там? — спросил вдруг Ая и потянулся к нему.

— Да ничего...

— Дай, проверю.

Ёдзи поднял голову и ничего больше не успел. Ая расстегнул молнию на его куртке и взялся за подол свитера. С решительным и суровым видом. Не модус берсерка, конечно, но Ёдзи всё равно проняло. Сразу и качественно.

— Эй, — выдавил он из себя, — Ая...

Когда холодная рука коснулась его кожи, — он был готов. Вот так вот просто готов, и всё. Взорваться, сойти с ума, сотворить какую-нибудь дурь. Готов на всё.

— Ты перестань, а то я за себя не отвечаю... — договорил он, понимая, что своими словами выдал себя с потрохами. Молчать надо было.

— Я думал, хотя бы повязку оставят, — ответил вместо этого Ая.

— Вчера уже сняли. Врач сказал, входное отверстие оказалось небольшим, поэтому удалось оперировать через лапаро-что-то-там. Короче, у меня будет всего несколько небольших швов на память…

Ёдзи приказал себе заткнуться, когда Аины пальцы прикоснулись к одному из швов, задевая концы жёстких ниток, — это было щекотно, хотя ощущение прохладной кожи одновременно унимало зуд. И всё же Ёдзи показалось, что трогают его оголённые нервы. Ох-х. Он схватил руку Аи и прижал к себе плотнее.

— Вот. Чувствуешь, шрам? Не кровит, всё в порядке. А отлежусь, и вообще всё заживёт быстро.

Ая сперва потянул руку на себя, а потом застыл, окаменел. Будто бы решил обдумать какую-то серьёзную мысль. По-прежнему прижимая пальцы к его животу. К заживающей коже.

— Он горячий, — шепнул он, понизив голос.

Ёдзи чуть не закатил глаза. Горячо сейчас у него было в мозгу. Того и гляди, взорвётся.

— Наверное, медсёстры что-то напутали с обезболивающим. Обычно я ничего такого не чувствую, но сейчас... «Сейчас я чувствую всё, Ая», — хотел он сказать, но промолчал. Ни к чему ерундить ещё больше.

Ая тут же отдёрнул руку, стоило чуть ослабить хватку.

— Прости.

— Да ладно. Не больно. Наоборот...

— Что наоборот?

— У тебя руки холодные. Это приятно. И не так болит, — выкрутился Ёдзи и кривовато улыбнулся. Ая тут же раскусил, что он врёт.

— Ёдзи... — выдохнул он. А лицо его сделалось ближе — он наклонился.

— Я не вру, — Ёдзи закусил свою нижнюю губу и попытался улыбнуться снова. Губы не слушались и дрожали. Его накрывало со страшной силой. Из-за того, что Ая был так близко, — понял он. — Честно не больно. И вообще... Мне нравится.

— Что?

— Когда ты так. Рядом.

Ая в ответ издал какой-то странный звук. Ёдзи вскинул взгляд и заметил, что глаза Аи странно блестят в темноте. Ну, будто бы Аю повело почти так же сильно, как и его самого. А потом Ая качнулся вперёд и упёрся лбом в его лоб, левую руку положил ему на бедро, опираясь на него. Ёдзи хватанул ртом воздуха и протяжно, шёпотом позвал:

— Ая...

Пальцы убийственно медленно, будто с каждым пройденным миллиметром спрашивая разрешение, поползли вниз. Будто Ая ждал, что Ёдзи скажет «нет», будто сам Ая был не уверен в том, что делает. «Ну, скорее», — Ёдзи хотелось поторопить, и в то же время было страшно спугнуть, он ждал, затаив дыхание. Дыхание Аи наоборот сделалось шумным и частым, словно это его самого сейчас дразнили и выматывали. Ёдзи требовательно посмотрел на Аю в упор, наткнулся на серьёзный взгляд. Схватил Аю за руку и прижал его ладонь к своему члену. Ая ахнул, его пальцы сжались, Ёдзи приподнял голову и зажал его губы своими, жадно целуя и раскрывая их языком. Он машинально напряг живот, и тот чутко отозвался ноющей болью, но теперь она казалась несущественной, все ощущения Ёдзи сосредоточились вокруг руки Аи, массирующей и поглаживающей его член — сильно и внезапно резко. Так правильно, так нужно. И даже сквозь ткань одежды это было изумительно. Ёдзи показалось, что он сейчас взорвётся, боль и кайф сплелись в нём, неотделимые друг от друга. Он тихо отчаянно застонал, влажные губы Аи обволакивали его язык, его рот тоже огнём горел, не было ни единственного клочка кожи, нервов, которые бы сейчас не были сосредоточены на Ае, не принадлежали бы одному ему, Ая, да, да, да...

Ёдзи понял, что хватается за куртку на плече Аи, лишь тогда, когда разжал пальцы, сведённые судорогой. Машинально разгладил ткань. Вздохнул. Ая прервал поцелуй и по-прежнему смотрел на него — наблюдал за ним. Ёдзи улыбнулся и сказал:

— Спасибо.

Обычно он не такой скорострел и так быстро не кончает, — хотелось сказать ему. Это просто какие-то лекарства. Да, лекарства, и ещё долгое воздержание. И, наверное, радость тела, что оно не умерло, а всё ещё живо, — вот только как такое объяснить словами, Ёдзи не знал. Вместо слов он прижался щекой к Аиному подбородку. Губы Аи скользнули по его виску. Ёдзи изнутри обдало волной какого-то иного удовольствия, тепла и ласки что ли... Это было до дрожи приятно.

Внезапно дверь палаты широко распахнулась и с грохотом ударилась о стену.

Ёдзи вскинулся от неожиданности, Ая оторвался от него, разворачиваясь и разгибаясь. Что-то металлическое блеснуло в его пальцах. Спица? Откуда? Из крепления на запястье? В проёме стояла тёмная фигура, подсвеченная из-за спины дежурным светом коридора. Фигура навела на них с Аей пистолет...

Звук пронзаемой и рвущейся плоти прорвал ватную тишину, стоящую у Ёдзи в ушах. Тело в дверях издало булькающий звук и пошатнулось. Первым на пол выпал из разжавшихся пальцев пистолет. Вторым, лицом вперёд, на пол полетел труп.

Сибиряк, широко перешагнув через него, вошёл в палату. Лязгнули лезвия багнаков, прячась обратно в перчатки.

— Следил за ним с самого парка. Ублюдок. Проник в больницу под видом пострадавшего от взрывов. Будто бы сам дошёл, за неотложной помощью. Смотрю — уже крутится у медсестры, книгу регистрации читает, якобы приятеля разыскивает... Ну, теперь на нём не только театральная кровь, но и его собственная. Парни, вы как?

— Ёдзи нужен покой, он не очень хорошо себя чувствует, — ответил Ая. Спица в его руках исчезла. Ёдзи наблюдал за движением его пальцев с восхищением.

— Отлично сработано, Сибиряк, — похвалил он вслух Кэна.

Тот только рукой махнул и проговорил в микрофон:

— Говорит Сибиряк, цель уничтожена. Повторяю: цель уничтожена. Бомбеец, пришли команду зачистки к Ёдзи в палату... — он помолчал, видимо, выслушивая вопрос Оми. — С ними всё в порядке... Да, хорошо. Понял. Отбой. — Он посмотрел на Аю. — Бомбеец говорит, твоё переговорное устройство не работает. Ты не отвечал на вызов.

Ая поднёс руку к уху, потом сунул её в карман, достал переговорник: ушную клипсу с переключателем и микрофон.

— Пришлось снять, чтобы не слетело в толпе.

— А, понятно. Бывает... — Кэн всё ещё топтался у порога. Видимо, собирался дождаться команды зачистки или, быть может, ждал, когда выйдет Ая. Ёдзи хмуро подумал, что ему самому не мешало бы переодеться в больничное и привести себя в порядок. И да, полежать, понянчить своё пузо. И поговорить с Аей. Ему хотелось быть с Аей! Правда, это вряд ли получится прямо сейчас. Чёрт.

Он уловил искоса брошенный на него взгляд и осторожно улыбнулся Ае в ответ. Интересно, скоро ли его выпишут теперь, когда миссия действительно завершена? Может, разрешат доболеть дома, в «Конеко»? Тогда они с Аей смогут... Тогда они много чего смогут с Аей!

***  
Выписали его уже на следующий день, наказав соблюдать постельный режим, закончить приём антибиотиков и явиться для снятия швов через несколько дней. При резком ухудшении самочувствия приезжать опять в больницу. Но Ёдзи мысленно сказал себе, что больше он в ближайшее время сюда ни ногой. Так скучно и муторно ему уже давно не было! Всё интересное происходило не с ним! Ая был не с ним! Вот эту-то несправедливость Ёдзи и собирался исправить. Он еле-еле дождался, когда Кэн приедет за ним на фургончике.

— Давай быстрее, — услышал Ёдзи в качестве приветствия, — я из-за тебя начало тренировки пропускаю!

Так как у него было хорошее настроение, Ёдзи промолчал и не стал с Кэн-Кэном ругаться. Хотя и хотелось поддразнить, но — нет. Кэн, в сущности, добрый парень. Чего стоит та его пачка сигарет, прямо настоящий подарок какой-то! Да только благодаря этой пачке Ёдзи не свихнулся!

Ну ладно, это было преувеличение. Кроме сигарет не свихнуться ему помогали мысли об Ае.

Доехав до «Конеко» и осторожно пробравшись на второй этаж с чёрного хода, минуя магазин, Ёдзи с удовольствием приземлился на диван и принялся ждать. Впрочем, с каждой минутой ждать становилось всё сложнее. В знакомой обстановке его уверенность улетучивалась. Здесь они познакомились, здесь они работали, Ая был здесь привычным нудным соседом и коллегой по работе, отношения с ним, может, и хотелось завести, но подступиться... Ёдзи было страшно. Скрепя сердце, под закрытие магазина Ёдзи спустился в зал.

Ая был один, без Оми и Момоэ-сан. С метёлкой в руках, с замотанным взглядом, он показался Ёдзи каким-то потерянным и всеми брошенным. Наверняка ложное ошущение, но уж так показалось.

— Зачем ты вышел...

— Эй, Ая, хочешь, помогу? — перебил Ёдзи всякие «у тебя постельный режим» и «лежи отлёживайся у себя в комнате». Хотя от уборки он обычно отлынивал только так. Просто предложил, чтобы разрушить стереотип и удивить. Похоже, своего он добился: Ая замолчал. Потом коротко мотнул головой:

— Нет. У тебя постельный режим. Я сам здесь уберу. — И снова замолчал.

— А я, веришь, нет, всё ждал, скорей бы здесь оказаться. Врачей с утра торопил. Вот, думаю, приеду и тебя встречу...

— И что?

— Ну... Поговорить. Хотел. — Косноязычие завладело им, а молчаливый, какой-то изучающий Ая, совершенно не помогал. Ёдзи шагнул ближе.

— Теперь мы говорим.

— Ага.

— А о чём конкретно...

— Ая, вчера... Я такой дурак был...

Взгляд Аи метнулся вбок, и только по нему Ёдзи понял, что Ая волнуется чуть ли не больше, чем он сам. Нет-нет-нет, если сейчас Ая что-нибудь скажет, что-нибудь выкинет, надо остановить... Ёдзи схватился за ручку от швабры поверх руки Аи.

— Я сволочь неблагодарная, — признался он. — Ничего не сделал для тебя в ответ. А мне так хотелось...

У Аи слегка дрогнули ноздри и чуть заалели щёки.

— Нам помешали, — ответил он нейтрально. — К тому же, пока у тебя не заживёт, я не буду...

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Ая! Что ещё за запреты?!

Ая дёрнул швабру к себе. Несильно.

— Я очень боюсь тебе навредить, неужели не понятно?

— Не навредишь, — в тон ему, тихо и почти мурлыкая, ответил Ёдзи. Благодаря перетягиванию швабры они уже стояли друг к другу вплотную, можно было не говорить, а шептать. — Я буду ждать тебя наверху. Придёшь?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Тебе нужно выздоравливать.

— Я буду ждать у тебя в комнате, — уточнил неугомонный Ёдзи.

— Ничего не будет, пока не поправишься.

Ёдзи с силой сжал пальцы поверх Аиных. Упёртый тип! Будто бы Ёдзи не знает, как долго заживают ранения живота! Вот, вроде бы, и швы сняли, и доктора выписали, а внутри то и дело всё равно что-то поднывает. На второй раз после Райота доктора пугали его то спайками, то наоборот внутренними разрывами. В общем, колоть и резать внутри прекратило только через месяц. И что? Сейчас он тоже месяц ждать должен?! Да он же свихнётся!

— Ничего страшного. Я не настаиваю, — ответил он с улыбкой. И слегка погладил пальцы Аи прежде, чем отпустить его руку.


	4. 4. Ая

Оми зачем-то по случаю выписки Ёдзи назаказывал еды с доставкой, поэтому пришлось сидеть вместе со всеми и есть угощение. Впрочем, похоже, что всем кроме него ужин понравился, парни улыбались и шутили. Конечно, им не предстояло ничего такого на ночь глядя, ну так чего им волноваться?

Когда Ая, помыв посуду, пришёл в свою комнату, верный своему слову Ёдзи уже был там. Верный слову? Это Ёдзи-то? Впрочем, если он чего-то хотел, он своего добивался, этого у него было не отнять, — поправился Ая.

Значит, что? Он действительно хочет этих отношений между ними? Не считает их возникшими по ошибке?

— Я в душ, — буркнул Ая, выхватывая с полки полотенце и пижамные штаны. Ёдзи тоже был в пижаме.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, разлёгшись по его постели морской звездой и нахально приминая головой подушку. Впрочем, Ая и не думал возмущаться на самоуправство, он по-прежнему был растерян, не верил. Не верил, что всё это реально. Ёдзи признался ему, ходил за ним, явно до сих пор ждал ответа, не старался всё спустить на тормозах или выдать за глюк от наркоза. И теперь Ёдзи был в его кровати. Лежал там. И... Ая чуть не выронил полотенце из дрожащих рук. Он даже не выгнал Ёдзи из своей кровати! Потому что видеть его там было... Ну как увидеть подарок под ёлкой, хочется взять себе, развернуть и посмотреть, что внутри. И к Ёдзи тоже хотелось прикоснуться, раздеть и прижаться к нему всем телом, чтобы ощутить, что он - это правда, не вымысел. Живой, настоящий и — хочет его.

Ая как мог быстро ополоснулся под душем, решив не мыть голову, наскоро вытерся, а потом надолго завис, стоя перед запотевшим зеркалом и прижав к себе смятый ком полотенца. Вот сейчас он пойдёт обратно в свою комнату и... Чего ждёт от него Ёдзи? Что они могут делать сейчас, когда врачи только-только выписали его домой? Сегодня Ёдзи сказал, что он был как дурак, и что ему что-то там хотелось сделать для Аи в ответ. Как всегда, в духе Кудо Ёдзи. Ну какие могут быть «в ответ», он же не денег занял, в конце концов, и отдачи долгов от него никто не требует, что за взаиморасчёты? Мысли Аи перескочили на моменты, которые он нежно хранил в памяти. Тяжело дышащий Ёдзи закусывал губу и красиво хмурил брови, — внутри у Аи что-то скрутилось тугой улиткой, когда Ёдзи посмотрел на него и взял за руку, твёрдо и требовательно положил её на твёрдый член, не оставляя возможности отказаться. Его молчаливая просьба была сильнее приказа, Ая и не подумал не подчиниться. А тот поцелуй... Трогать Ёдзи поверх одежды было всего лишь приятно, и приятно было сознавать, что ему хорошо от нехитрых и торопливых ласк, но поцелуй, прикосновение горячих и влажных, и твёрдых губ, восполнил недостающие ощущения, превратил нехитрые ласки почти что в настоящий секс, глубокий и сильный. Ая влился в поцелуй, стараясь добрать в нём недостающих ему ощущений. И то, что Ёдзи кончил так быстро, говорило за то, что поцелуй ему тоже понравился. И... Как жаль, что их прервали. И как хорошо, что Ёдзи хочется продолжения ничуть не меньше, чем и ему самому. Но сейчас ничего не будет. Действительно не будет. Ёдзи нельзя. Они не будут торопиться.

Заставлять себя выйти из ванной, несмотря на нетерпение, пришлось чуть ли не силой. Ая признался сам себе в том, что волнуется. Когда он думал о Ёдзи, сомнения вкупе с неуверенностью перевешивали все возможные положительные эмоции. Ёдзи правда решил быть с ним? Он не шутит? Как это будет, надолго ли?

Раздался стук в дверь, и Ая вздрогнул. Должно быть, Оми, услышав, что шум воды прекратился, тоже решил помыться, и... Он распахнул дверь и увидел за порогом предмет своих душевных переживаний. Ёдзи стоял и улыбался.

— Ну и долго тебя ждать? — спросил он мягко, но с укором. — Я чуть не заснул и решил проверить.

— Что проверить?

— Ну вдруг теперь твоя комната здесь, например. Что ты заделался русалкой и теперь жить не можешь без воды... — Он оборвал себя и кашлянул. — Прости. Чушь говорю.

Ая дёрнул уголком рта, сдерживая улыбку. Ёдзи Кудо тоже умеет нервничать? Неужели.

— Ая...

Он шагнул через порог, и Ая сразу же понял, зачем. Он встретил потянувшегося к нему Ёдзи сперва осторожным прикосновением пальцев к щеке, потом — таким же пробным, осторожным прикосновением губ к губам. Кожа Ёдзи казалась горячей, а губы, вопреки прошлым воспоминаниям, сейчас были мягкими и податливыми. Они поцеловались неглубоко, только прикоснулись друг к другу, и Ая приложил усилие, чтобы сдержать внутри накатившую волну влажного жара. Ёдзи втянул носом воздух и вдруг заявил:

— Мылом пахнешь. Мне нравится.

У него сделался такой тёмный взгляд, — из-за расширившихся зрачков, — сообразил Ая. Светлую зелёную радужку чуть ли не полностью закрыли чёрные глубокие омуты. Эта реакция лучше всяческих слов показывала, как Ёдзи к нему относится, что чувствует — и это-то как раз и казалось удивительным. Что Ёдзи чувствует именно так. И именно к нему. В глубине души Аи затеплилась странная надежда, и он усилием воли постарался сдержать её свет. Пусть всё будет идти так, как идёт. С Ёдзи ничего не узнаешь наверняка. Сегодня он тянется к одному, завтра к другому, Ае ли не знать. Ведь он так долго наблюдал за ним... Справившись с собой и отодвинувшись, Ая быстро натянул пижамные штаны, стараясь не реагировать на то, как Ёдзи смотрит, и как он сам горит под этим взглядом. Ая выпрямился и чуть ли не приказным тоном скомандовал:

— Пошли в комнату.

Кажется, Ёдзи повело сильнее, чем Ая думал. Не понимая смысла слов, он качнулся к нему снова и опять поцеловал, на этот раз уже стараясь заняться его губами основательно — Ая очнулся припёртый лопатками к прохладному кафелю стены с кружащейся головой и стучащем в горле сердцем. Он и не знал, что может во время поцелуя попросту выпасть из реальности.

— Ёдзи, — прохрипел Ая, — пошли.

Случайно или намеренно, — нет, всё-таки случайно, — он опустил руку к его животу, и тут же Ёдзи вздрогнул, а Ая вспомнил о его ранении. Нужно быть аккуратным. Он позабыл всё на свете сейчас. Это непростительно...

— Ая, я от тебя совсем голову потерял, — пожаловался Ёдзи. И его слова неожиданно обогрели и внушили уверенности. Потерял, да? Значит, Ая не один здесь ничего не может контролировать?

***  
С трудом они добрались до спальни, и Ая с удивлением подумал, как так вышло, что по дороге в ванную им не встретился Кэн или Оми. Ну, например, просто так, по закону подлости. Потом вспомнил, что по спортивному каналу должны были транслировать футбольный матч, а Оми жаловался на то, что им задали много домашних заданий на каникулы.

Ёдзи вошёл в комнату за ним по пятам и мягко прикрыл дверь. Ая решил озвучить ещё раз свои предупреждения:

— Ты помнишь, что сказал врач? Никакой нагрузки в ближайшее время. Так что мы...

— Ничего не будем сейчас делать, — закончил за него Ёдзи. — Не волнуйся, я буду очень аккуратно.

Что он будет аккуратно?..

Ёдзи прильнул к нему со спины, обнял за плечи, Ая от неожиданности сперва хотел отпихнуть его от себя и даже дёрнул рукой, но вовремя сообразил, что чуть не натворил. Одного удара локтя хватило бы, чтобы вырубить Ёдзи надолго, да и отбить у него всяческую охоту продолжать поцелуи с объятиями, но Ая не хотел причинять ему боль. Он хотел...

— Ёдзи, — произнёс он с укором.

— М-м-м? — спросил тот, пока его руки бесцеремонно шарили у Аи по поясу пижамных штанов. У Ёдзи был такой тон голоса, будто он не понимает, о чём речь. Будто это не его ладонь — вот, да, — накрывает Аин член и охватывает его ствол пальцами.

— Нельзя.

— Доктора сказали, что нельзя мне, но никто не говорил, что нельзя тебе, — парировал Ёдзи, и от его слов Ае сделалось жарко. От его руки расходилась дрожь и щекотка, и Ае хотелось усилить прикосновение, чтобы...

— Ты же не удержишься, — буркнул он.

— Ты мне тогда поможешь, — шепнул Ёдзи, умудрившись при этом жарко лизнуть его ухо. Ая прогнулся в позвоночнике от волны мурашек, последовавшей за этой нехитрой лаской. Он задавил в себе ругательство, которых обычно старался не произносить. Ёдзи негромко усмехнулся.

— Хочу узнать, что ещё тебе нравится, — шепнул он, снова прижимаясь к его уху губами и задевая мочку. Не к тому уху, без серьги.

Ая вздохнул.

— Ты нравишься.

Пальцы на члене сжались сильно, и Ая глубоко вздохнул и негромко охнул, некстати вспомнив, насколько вообще сильны у Ёдзи пальцы, его инструмент для работы, попробовал бы кто-то управляться с проволокой так, как это делает Балинез, для подобного нужны сильные руки, и сейчас эти руки — все для него.

— Правда? — насторожившись, спросил Ёдзи.

А что такого он ему сказал?.. Ах, да.

— Правда, Ёдзи. Я говорю правду.

Движения рукой возобновились, но сделались медленными, какими-то машинальными. Ая не мог его винить. Похоже, Ёдзи действительно ждал от него признания, и вот оно случайно вырвалось на волю, хоть Ая и боялся произносить...

— Ты нравишься мне. Я хочу быть с тобой... — Ая задавил в себе «всегда», потому что слишком глупо, да и эгоистично было бы требовать от Ёдзи длительных отношений. Пусть так, пусть хотя бы ненадолго. Он не будет претендовать ни на что длительное, в конце концов, никогда не знаешь, что случится завтра. Случайная пуля, неверный взмах меча.

— Ох, Ая... Я не знаю, что сказать. Я так рад...

— Ничего не говори, — ответил Ая, попытавшись накрыть руку Ёдзи своею, чтобы отвлечь его от того, чем он занимался. Не тут-то было.

— Не мешай, — последовало требование. Голос у Ёдзи сделался какой-то игривый и явно расслабившийся. Ну конечно, у него, наверное, гора с плеч свалилась от облегчения.

Ая вздохнул. Вот как с ним, с таким спорить? Запрещать что-то? Это ведь невозможно. Невозможно запретить что-то Ёдзи Кудо, если он хочет что-то сделать наперекор, он это сделает.

— Как думаешь, — шепнул Ёдзи таким соблазнительным шёпотом, что у Аи внутри что-то потянуло от возбуждения, — доктора не рассердятся, если я просто возьму у тебя в рот?

«Просто»? Ае показалось, что он весь в огне. Горячий Ёдзи, прижимавшийся к нему со спины, ощущение его горячей груди под лопатками и его пальцев играли с Аей злую шутку. Ёдзи был всюду, обернулся вокруг него как змей-искуситель и соблазнял, соблазнял...

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Ая.

— Я хочу проверить, — с этими словами Ёдзи мягко отодвинулся и скользнул вперёд, обойдя его, присел на край постели. — Ну, Ая? — он потянул его за руку к себе. Глаза Ёдзи поблескивали в полутьме. Наверняка такие же расширенные, как и раньше. Наверняка Ёдзи до сих пор не в себе, ведь кто в здравом уме согласится на подобное... Ёдзи наконец-то стянул с него пижамные штаны, и Ая вынужден был признать, что и он тоже не в себе. Потому что вместо того, чтобы сказать «нет» и лечь спать, он притянул руку и опустил её Ёдзи на затылок, принуждая его придвинуться ближе. Что Ёдзи творит с ним, какие тёмные желания будит?

Ёдзи послушно прижался щекой и губами к его бедру, его дыхание защекотало возбуждённую поднявшуюся плоть. Мышцы Аи сжались, и он непроизвольно вздрогнул под внимательным Ёдзиным взглядом. На что он смотрит там, в темноте? Он не успел спросить, долгожданные прикосновения пальцев и губ выбили из его головы все связные мысли.

Сперва Ёдзи просто провёл губами вдоль, — влажными, скользящими губами, — и это было как поцелуй, только другой, ещё лучше. А потом Ёдзи раскрыл губы и погрузил головку его члена в свой рот. Ая почувствовал жар и влагу. И ласку языка, непривычную и жутко приятную. Ёдзи облизал его и самым кончиком языка надавил на уретру... Ая, стараясь сдерживаться, сильнее стиснул руку в его волосах. На мгновение ему показалось, что Ёдзи хочет проникнуть языком внутрь, это невозможно, конечно, но... А потом он заглотил его до половины, не меньше, и Ая не сдержался, качнул бёдрами вслед движению, чтобы продлить это ощущение глубины и влажности. Ёдзи глухо всхлипнул и стиснул кулак на его члене у самого корня, отстранился — не до конца.

— Прости, — шепнул Ая дрожащими губами. Наверное, когда головка погружается в самое горло, это ужасно неприятно, и он... О-ох, он поймал себя на мысли, что тоже хочет. Тоже хочет узнать, какой Ёдзи будет наощупь, губами.

Вместо ответа Ёдзи отпустил его член и положил руки на бёдра, частично скрытые приспущенными штанами. А потом медленно начал двигать головой вперёд и назад — будто приноравливался. Ая опять предупреждающе сжал пальцы, но Ёдзи на его предупреждения плевать хотел, очевидно. Ае показалось, что в какой-то момент... Стало так узко и так горячо, и на стволе стали ощущаться зубы, — не критично, Ёдзи вообще оказался очень бережен, но всё равно чувствительно... И тут Ая уткнулся во что-то, а потом Ёдзи сглотнул, сжал его в себе, будто замыкая его в плотную клетку. Ая не удержался и простонал. Ёдзи тут же подался назад, — Ая услышал, как тяжело он дышит и сглатывает. Новое движение и новая волна жара. Ая почувствовал, как Ёдзи гладит его по запястью. По запястью руки, лежащей у него на затылке. Ая послушался и сжал пальцы в его волосах — Ёдзи как раз наделся на его член горлом, стиснул в своей глотке... Ая прихватил его волосы поудобнее и слегка оттянул, и Ёдзи застонал горлом, почти неслышно, но ощутимо. Ая качнулся вперёд, стараясь на секунду дольше продлить это ощущение. Ёдзи начал отодвигаться, и его пальцы плотно обхватили влажную кожу. Ая подумал, что уже сейчас мог бы кончить, только бы Ёдзи взял его в руку посильнее, только бы его движения сделались быстрее. Но Ёдзи гладил его медленно и неторопливо.

— Ёдзи, ещё, — шепнул он, натыкаясь на нечитаемый взгляд потемневших глаз.

Вопреки его просьбе Ёдзи не стал брать его в рот целиком. Опять на головке сомкнулись губы, и теперь Ая почувствовал, как его сосут, как облизывают, — услышав влажное причмокивание, он только стиснул челюсти, стараясь не сорваться.

— Я так скоро кончу, — шепнул Ая, переждав очередную волну соблазнительного возбуждения, когда хотелось взять себя в руку и закончить всё самому за пару движений. Да будто бы Ёдзи ему это позволил! Его язык снова в очередной раз широко и медленно скользнул по головке, — будто подтаявшее мороженое слизывал, — а потом вновь ткнулся кончиком внутрь уретры, нажимая и поглаживая. Ая медленно намотал волосы Ёдзи на кулак. Если сейчас он не... Язык гладил его чувствительно и дразняще, но одного языка было мало. Ая поймал себя на том, что тяжело и быстро дышит.

— Ёдзи, — позвал он, — Ёдзи...

Пальцы внезапно быстро прошлись вдоль его члена, размазывая скользкую слюну и даря то самое, чего Ае не хватало, сжатие, скорость, возобновление ритма. Он с шумом выдохнул горячий воздух из лёгких, казалось, он дышит огнём. Что огонь вырывается из него, что сам он весь тоже горит.

— Ёдзи... пожалуйста, — невнятно даже для себя произнёс Ая, но Ёдзи, кажется, понял его правильно. Он наделся на него ртом и протяжно застонал и позволил ткнуться, нажать, вжаться в заднюю стенку его горла, туда, где так узко, тесно, и... Ая согнулся почти пополам, стараясь отпустить руки и не давить на затылок. Его пальцы впились в плечи Ёдзи, чтобы держаться хоть за что-то. Кажется, Ёдзи всё-таки отодвинулся. Всё-таки выпустил его. Ае было всё равно, он переживал свой самый яркий в жизни оргазм, и ему было всё равно, что Ёдзи с ним делает и как. Только бы он не разжимал рук, только бы не прекращал их движений, только бы не отпускал, нет, нет, никогда не отпускал...

Когда руки Ёдзи повлекли его вперёд, помогая снять штаны до конца и улечься на постель, Ая безропотно послушался. Он был оглушён, он был как будто во сне; реальность покинула его, а то, что он только что пережил с Ёдзи, было самой лучшей, самой изумительной фантазией... Фантазия продолжилась, когда Ёдзи наклонился и поцеловал его. Ая почувствовал странный вкус поцелуя, потом сообразил, отчего именно такой, и ему сделалось жарко и томно, как будто он только что кончил снова, но уже без обычного оргазма, а всего лишь в мыслях. Ёдзи целовал его, запуская свой язык в его рот, а Ая думал, что когда-нибудь позволит оказаться у него внутри не только его языку, и ощущение жаркого томления всё никак его не покидало.

Наконец Ёдзи отстранился и прижался к нему со спины, накинул на них обоих одеяло, неловко при этом охнув. Швы, — вспомнил Ая, — у него всё ещё болят послеоперационные швы... Ёдзи вжался бёдрами в его ягодицы, и Ая не возражал. Более того, он завёл руку назад, стараясь нащупать член Ёдзи и, быть может, тоже... Пальцы наткнулись на мягкую тёплую плоть.

— Ёдзи, а ты не...

— Я кончил, когда ты попросил меня взять глубже, — шепнул Ёдзи. — Тебе надо что-то сделать со своим голосом.

— Что с ним не так? — Ая не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и развернулся. Так было удобнее держать Ёдзи в руке. Горячего, вздрагивающего. Он тяжело вздохнул, отвечая:

— Такой, блин, командирский голос. Я кончил в ту же секунду, не сдержался. Это ненормально.

— Но тебе понравилось, — произнёс Ая, не спрашивая, а утверждая.

— Понравилось, — сказал Ёдзи, шевельнув головой по подушке. Кивнул.

— Значит, всё нормально.

Ёдзи хмыкнул, а потом потянулся к его лицу, прикусил подбородок, прошёлся зубами по линии челюсти, добрался до мочки уха... Ая невольно сжал пальцы сильнее, и Ёдзи толкнулся в них, зажимая его ладонь между телами. Потом разочарованно охнул и как-то скривился.

— Блин, не могу. И больно, и так хочется ещё... Не могу нормально заняться с тобой сексом. Зараза...

— Тогда давай спать, — предложил Ая и от греха подальше разжал руки, чтобы и Ёдзи не мучить и самому не мучиться. — Подождём.

Кажется, Ёдзи услышал что-то большее в том, что он сказал, потому что глубоко вздохнул и нежно, осторожно поцеловал его в висок. Ая машинально вздрогнул от этой странной ласки. Ему было непривычно принимать их.

— Хорошо. Подождём, Ая.

Засыпая, Ая подумал, что всё-таки получил на этот Новый год подарок. Непрошеный и неожиданный, но настолько желанный... Не додумав своей мысли, он уснул, успокоенный тихим дыханием и теплом тела Ёдзи рядом. Будто он уже сотни раз засыпал так с ним раньше. Будто наконец оказался там, где надо: в его объятиях.


End file.
